Echos From The Past
by Kody Wright
Summary: When Jack gets an urgent phone call from his adult son, Sean Angus Malloy he takes the risk of exposing himself and his past when Murdoc comes after him seeking revenge for his sister's death. Sam is soon torn between her affection for Jack's son and her feeling for Jack. Minor cross over with MacGyver, please read note on first page to explain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat at the briefing room table wearing his standard green battle dress uniform and was bored out of his mind. Dr. Daniel Jackson stood before the small group and went on one of his long winded, drawn-out, beat around the bush, over the hill and past grandma's house presentations. Jack had gotten the gist of the presentation within the first ten minutes and after that it was ever so boring.

Dr. Janet Frasier sat at the end of the table across from General Hammond. She wore her lab coat over her officer's uniform and looked on most curiously as Daniel continued. Hammond sat at the head of the table wearing his dress blues. He seemed memorized by Daniel's speech as usual. Sam sat in identical blue DBU's to Daniel and seemed glued to whatever he was talking about. Teal'c was equally engrossed as he sat at the table with his very large coffee mug sporting his green BDU's.

Jack looked about the faces. He couldn't understand how Daniel managed to keep their attention. Perhaps they were all faking it? Or perhaps Janet and Sam just found him adorable. Maybe it was him? Maybe he was just losing his patients with age? Jack pondered and pondered how Daniel managed to keep their attention with such a boring subject. He came to the conclusion that the women enjoyed just looking at him and the men were faking it. It was the only logical explanation for the phenomenon.

Daniel wrapped up his presentation with the use of a dry erase board, "So, if I am correct than we should find another Ancient site here on PX 4557."

"Sounds good," nodded Sam.

"That is interesting," agreed Janet.

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

Hammond gave a nod, "Excellent work, Dr. Jackson."

Jack sat confused. Excellent work? He could have condensed his whole speech into a five minute deal and gotten to the point a half hour ago.

He merely stated, "Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel asked, "Any questions?"

Jack was about to hit the roof. Any questions? How could anyone have any questions after a half hour of dribble?

Sam asked, "You think we have a good chance at finding a working ZPM at that site, Daniel?"

"Based on what I have deciphered I think so," he agreed.

Janet wondered, "Any idea on why the Ancient might have abandoned the site?"

He shrugged, "None yet."

Hammond asked, "Colonel O'Neill when can you get your team ready to go?"

"An hour," he replied still reeling over the fact Daniel took a half hour to make a five minute presentation. But he kept cool and never said a word for that was simply how Daniel operated.

"Suit up," ordered Hammond.

"Yes sir," Jack replied and rose to his feet. He found himself yawning and needed to stretch his legs. He walked out of the briefing room and headed towards the lockers to get ready to off world once more.

A short time later General Hammond walked into the locker room looking for Jack. He found him near Daniel and Teal'c as they readied themselves.

"Colonel O'Neill," stated Hammond.

Jack looked over, "Sir."

"You have a phone call in my office," he stated.

"A phone call?" he asked.

Hammond informed, "He said is name is Sean Malloy and it is important."

Jack dropped what he was doing and came quickly, "I'll get it." He followed Hammond out the locker room door towards the office.

Daniel asked, "Who is Sean Malloy?"

"I do not know," Teal'c replied.

"Me neither," informed Daniel.

As Hammond walked with Jack to his office he mentioned, "This is highly unusual for someone to call my office looking for you, Colonel."

"I know sir," he agreed.

"Any idea who Sean Malloy is?" he asked him.

Jack admitted, "He's my son."

Hammond did a double take, "You have another son?"

"I met him as an adult. His mother never told me about him," he informed.

"Why is he calling you here?" wondered Hammond.

Jack confessed, "Five years ago I gave him this number to call in case of an emergency."

They reached the office and Hammond waited by the door as Jack took the call.

"Sam?" asked Jack. Sean preferred to be called Sam.

"Dad," the young man's voice came over the receiver.

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

Sean stated, "Murdoc is back. I think he found me."

"Get your ass to Colorado Springs," he instructed. "Don't stop for anything. Come straight to the Cheyenne Mountain entrance. I'll have the guards let you in."

The man rebutted, "But I will be leading him right to you."

"Just get your ass here," Jack huffed.

"I can't," he refused. "He will kill you."

"Sam," he hollered, "Just do what I say."

"Are you insane?" his son asked. "This is Murdoc we are talking about here."

"Sam, where are you now?" he asked.

"I'm at a bus terminal in Ohio," he reported. "I'm trying to stay in the public eye as much as possible. If I go to Colorado I will be leading him right to you."

"Listen to me," Jack pleaded. "Calm down, Sam…Just calm down. Stay calm okay. What bus station are you at?" In reality it was Jack who seemed to be panicking.

"I'm in Cleveland," he informed.

"What is your next bus stop?" he asked.

"Toledo," he reported.

"Get to Toledo and I will meet you there," he instructed.

"You will be placing yourself at risk, Dad." He rebutted.

Jack shrugged, "You would be amazed at how much risk I take now. Get to Toledo and park yourself there. Just wait for me."

"But Dad…" he started.

"Just do it, Sam." he ordered.

Sean argued, "Are you insane?"

"That's debatable," he admitted. "I'll meet you there." He then hung up the phone and looked back at Hammond standing in the doorway. "I have to go to Toledo."

"So I heard," Hammond stated. "You wanna tell me what is so important I have to cancel this next mission, Colonel."

"I can't," Jack admitted.

Hammond asked, "Colonel, what do you mean you can't?"

"I can't," he repeated. "I need a flight to Toledo."

"You will have to take a civilian air line, Colonel." Hammond informed.

Jack kept his cool and replied, "I know this is highly unusual. But, my son's life is in danger. I can't go into the details. I need to get to Toledo and bring him here where he will be safe. The best way for me to do that is with a military air craft."

"You better start explaining, Colonel." Hammond rebutted. "I can't just let you take a military craft for personal use. How is your son's life in danger?"

Jack pondered what to say, "There is this guy named Murdoc who is going to kill him if I don't get to Sam first. Please, just let me bring him here. Murdoc cannot touch him here."

"Why does this Murdoc character want to kill your son?" demanded Hammond.

"Actually he wants to kill me," admitted Jack.

"Colonel?" Hammond asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack explained the best he could, "He wants us both."

"Why?" asked Hammond concerned.

"It's a real long story, "Jack stated frustrated. "Just let me bring Sam here and I will explain everything the best I can. I just need to get him to safety first."

Hammond took a gamble, "I'll authorize the use of a military plane to retrieve your son. But I want a good explanation when you get back, Colonel."

"Thank you," Jack stated relieved. He was about to leave to change into civilian clothing when Hammond spoke.

"Take SG-1 with you," he ordered.

Jack came to a dead stop and turned around very surprised, "Sir?"

"If there is a man out there who wants you and your adult son dead then you might need some help," the old man replied.

"Um," Jack normally would have no issues bring SG-1 except for one little problem. Jack O'Neill was not his real name.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" asked Hammond.

Jack shook his head, "No, no problem." He then turned and bit his bottom lip as he cursed under his breath. He walked out of the office to go change into civilian clothing and hoped that perhaps SG-1 would get lost on the way out the door and would have to stay behind in the SGC.

**Later**

A short time later Jack was headed to the tarmac wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He sported a light brown jacket and ball cap. He also brought a pair of sunglasses as well. He reached the twin engine plane and found SG-1 plus Janet Frasier were already there waiting for him. All had changed into their civilian clothing. Frasier stood in her demin jeans and matching denim jacket with a black tee-shirt underneath. She held a leather satchel loaded with medical supplies by the handle. Sam also wore jeans, a white tank top and a light tan jacket. Daniel sported jeans as well and a dark blue pull over oxford shirt. He wore a blue windbreaker jacket as well. Teal'c wore jeans, a black tea shirt and a knit hat. He sported a black leather jacket to complete the ensemble.

"Frasier?" asked Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"General Hammond asked me to come along. He said you had a friend who might be in trouble and may need a doctor just in case." she explained. Hammond did not expose the friend was Jack's adult son.

"Okay," Jack motioned. "Get onboard campers."

They climbed aboard the small craft and Sam assumed she would be flying but found Jack slid down into the pilot's seat instead. He started to ready the preflight check.

Sam asked, "You can fly a plane, sir?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. This is the Air Force after all, Carter."

A bit ruffled she took the co-pilot's seat and added, "I had no idea you were a pilot."

"I knew how to fly before I joined the Air Force," he informed. "I had a private pilot's license."

"Oh," she nodded. "Good to know. Our destination is Toledo."

"Yup," he nodded.

Sam asked, "What is going on, sir?"

"Just a simple transport, Carter." he replied. "We're going to bring my friend back from Toledo to the SGC."

"And your friend is?" she wondered.

"His name is Sean Malloy," informed Jack. "But he likes to be called 'Sam.'"

Daniel asked from the seat behind, "Who is he, Jack? How do you know him?"

Jack sighed, "I was close to his mother."

"So he's younger?" asked Daniel.

"He's a little younger than you, Daniel." Jack informed.

"He's like a friend of the family," assumed Daniel.

"Could say that," he agreed.

Soon the plane was in the air with SG-1 and Dr. Frasier onboard.

**Toledo**

Jack and Sam landed the plane at the Toledo Express Air Port, a joint military-civilian airport that also hosted the Ohio National Guard 180th Fighter Wing. It was a small out of the way airport located ten miles west of Toledo. After Jack landed and secured the plane he spoke to the National Guard and got permission to commandeer an unmarked black SUV armored vehicle. He wanted to keep Sean's extraction from the Toledo bus terminal as minimal as possible and not arouse any suspicion or looked obvious but with SG-1 and Dr. Janet Frasier in tow he wasn't sure how he was going to do that. They arrived at the bus terminal and parked the vehicle.

Jack stated to Teal'c, "Guard the Tahoe, T. Don't let anyone near it."

Teal'c stood by the vehicle at attention and wasn't sure who would want to come near it. Perhaps, it was vandals or criminals the General feared wondered Teal'c. He complied and remained in place.

Jack placed on his ball cap and sunglasses before walking into the terminal. He told SG-1, "Spread out so we don't look so obvious." He walked away from them determined to find Sean. He paused and looked back to see Janet, Daniel and Sam all standing close together and looking well…Obvious. He motioned with his hands, "Spread out."

Daniel rolled his eyes and casually walked in one direction but not too far while Sam and Janet each went in another direction. Jack sighed and continued on his way. He found the men's room and looked for his son inside.

"Sam?" he called out upon entering.

A stall door opened and a younger man in his late twenties stepped out. He was a head shorter than Jack and had thick dark hair that was cut short. His facial features resembled that of Jack's. He looked worn for ware with 3 days growth of beard, his jeans were dirty and he wore a black leather biker jacket and dirty white t-shirt.

"Hey Dad," he sounded relived.

"You look like hell," observed his father.

"I've been on the run for a month trying to lose, Murdoc. Try sleeping on the streets that long and see how well you look." he huffed.

He held up his hands, "Sorry Sam," he walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, "Missed ya."

"Missed ya too, Dad." Sean replied. "Any idea where I can lay low?"

Jack nodded, "Actually, I do. But, I had to bring a few friends with me and they don't know you're my son or my real name."

"They don't know your name is MacGyver?" he asked.

"No," Jack shook his head.

Sean asked, "And we tell them what?"

"That you're my son but not my real name," he informed. "Just say you got in trouble with a drug dealer or something."

"Drug dealer?" he huffed. "I don't do drugs."

"I know," he assured. "It's a cover story. They don't know about Murdoc and we need to keep it that way. So, I'm Jack O'Neill and you are my adult son that I barely knew who is in trouble with a drug dealer."

"That's absolutely ridiculous," he huffed.

"No more ridiculous than Murdoc," countered Jack.

"Okay," he agreed. "We will do it your way."

"Great," he placed his arm around his son's shoulder, "Let me introduce you to Sam."

"What?" asked Sean.

"Her name is Sam Carter," he informed.

Sean smirked, "Oh, you like her."

Jack stopped and gave him a look, "Not a word," he warned.

"Okay," agreed Sean.

The two men walked out of the men's room and Jack found Sam, Janet and Daniel all mulling about within a few feet of one another. Apparently the term "Spread out" eluded them while dressed in civilian clothing and standing in a bus terminal. Jack winced upon watching them.

"I take it those three are your friends?" asked Sean.

He nodded, "Yup."

"They're kind of obvious." stated Sean.

Jack nodded, "Yup."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack walked over to his companions with his son in tow. He looked about to ensure the Murdoc was no place to be found.

"Carter, Frasier, Daniel," he started, "This is Sean Malloy. He likes to be called 'Sam.'"

Sam Carter took one look at Sean and then looked at Jack. The facial features were striking and she wondered if they were related. She didn't know what to say but held out her hand to greet him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sam Carter," she smiled.

"Oh," he smiled back, "So you're Sam Carter." He shook her hand and then glanced at his father.

Jack winced, "Don't."

Sam asked, "You know me?"

"No," Sean shook his head and then grinned at Jack.

"Don't," warned Jack.

Daniel introduced himself, "I'm Daniel Jackson. I'm a friend of Jack's."

"Pleasure," Sean shook his hand.

Janet asked bluntly, "Are you two related?"

Sean smiled at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sean is my son."

Sam, Daniel and Janet all traded glances. A son? Jack never mentioned having an adult son before.

"Um," Sam tried to wrap her head around the revelation. "You're his son?" she asked Sean.

He nodded, "Obviously…We look alike."

Jack stated, "We should be going before we draw any attention."

Daniel asked, "From who?"

"None of your concern, Daniel." Jack rebutted. "Come on campers." He started towards the door.

"He acts like were on a mission," observed Daniel.

Sean replied, "We kind of are." He started after his father hoping he didn't make a huge mistake and lead Murdoc to him.

The three stood looking at one another shrugging in confusion. They filed out of the station behind the two men wondering what all the fuss was about.

Jack marched back to the SUV with Sean on his heels. He looked back to ensure Sam, Daniel and Janet were coming and they were not being followed. He found Teal'c standing by the SUV guarding the vehicle.

"In the truck, T." he ordered and then got behind the wheel rather quickly.

Everyone filed into the SUV and found with six adults it was a tight squeeze. Sean managed to squeeze into the back seat by Sam. The seat was built for three but they had seated four. Teal'c rode shotgun with Jack in the front.

Jack put the SUV in gear and quickly left the parking garage as he watched for any sign of Murdoc.

Daniel asked, "Jack, why are you such a hurry?"

"I'm not in a hurry, Daniel." he replied in a hurry.

"You suck at lying, Dad." informed Sean.

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow and then looked back at the young man who looked very similar to Jack.

Sean smiled, "I'm Sam. Well, my name is Sean but everyone calls me 'Sam.'"

"I am Teal'c," he informed and then turned back around and looked at Jack who seemed very preoccupied.

Sam asked, "So, tell me about yourself, Sean."

"It's Sam," he corrected.

She replied, "So is my name. It's kind of weird calling you, 'Sam.'"

He asked, "You're gonna call me 'Sean' then?"

She nodded and grinned at him.

"I'm a photojournalist," he informed.

Sam smiled shocked, "That's nice." She then asked Jack, "You are bringing a photojournalist back to the SGC?"

"He's my son," he rebutted.

Sean added, "I'm freelance."

Sam asked, "Does he have security clearance, sir?"

"He will get it," assured Jack.

Sean observed, "Wow, Dad…You're tense."

Jack huffed, "Shut up, Sam."

Daniel wondered, "Why do you like be called Sam? Is that your middle name?"

"It's my initials," the young man replied. "Sean Angus Malloy or SAM."

Daniel grinned, "Oh, that's clever."

"Dad," hollered Sean, "Slow down. You're gonna get a ticket."

"I'm just trying to get back to the airport," he huffed.

Sean rebutted, "I'm fairly certain Murdoc will not find the plane before we get there."

"I'm not taking any chances," rebutted Jack.

Daniel asked, "Who is Murdoc?"

Sean stuck to the story, "This…Drug dealer…That has it out for me."

Sam asked, "You're in trouble with a drug dealer?"

Sean smiled, "Apparently."

Jack pulled into the airport in record time and parked the SUV not far from the plane.

Sean looked out the window, "Did you steal a military plane?"

"I signed it out," Jack huffed.

Sean asked, "When was the last time you flew, Dad?"

"Just get in the plane," he ordered.

**Later**

Jack flew the plane back wishing he could have gone alone to extract Sean but he was forced to SG-1 and Janet with him much to his dismay. He led Sean into the SGC and directly to General Hammond's office. Sam, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c all went back to change into uniforms and return to work as Jack sat with Sean in Hammond's office.

Hammond looked at Sean and then at Jack. The similarities were striking for the old general. Sean looked much like Jack in facial structure and even mimics her father in expression.

"Colonel," started Hammond, "you want to explain to me what is going on and why I had to let your adult son, who I wasn't even aware existed until this morning, into the SGC without security clearance?"

Jack glanced at Sean and then back at Hammond, "I can explain," he assured. He looked back at Sean for help explaining the mess they were in.

"It's my fault," Sean held up his hands. "I shouldn't have called him and just taken care of Murdoc myself."

Jack argued, "You know that guy doesn't die. He just goes deep and comes back for more."

Sean shook his head, "I should have just shot him when I had the chance."

"Well, why didn't you?" asked Jack.

"Because as I had him in the sites I heard your voice echoing in my head from past saying there was always a better solution to violence." replied Sean.

"Next time just ignore that voice," instructed Jack.

Sean did a double take, "What? Dad, you are the one who always believes in a better solution to violence."

"Not anymore," huffed Jack with arms crossed.

"When did you become so bitter?" asked Sean.

Jack huffed, "I never got a chance with you. Your mother never told me about you. I had a chance with Charlie and he died. After that…I just didn't care," he confessed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Charlie died," Sean told him. "I couldn't be there because of the risk…"

"I know," assured Jack. "I wouldn't have wanted you to expose yourself or me like that anyways. Staying away was the right thing to do."

Hammond asked, "Exactly what are two involved in?"

Jack explained, "Murdoc is a professional assassin. He has a personal grudge against me because he blames me for the death of his sister. He had a falling out with his employer, a group of international assassins who are known as 'The Trust.' When Murdoc found out they put a hit on his sister in retaliation he came to me for help and I helped him save her. Two years later they put out another hit and that time I had already found my son. We were traveling across the country together on a father and son trip. They killed her and since I was nowhere to be found he thought I was purposely avoiding him and let her die. Now he wants to kill me and Sam out of revenge. Sam and I had split up and went our separate ways. I went to the FBI and turned state's evidence against the Trust and Murdoc."

Hammond asked, "If you turned state's evidence against this 'Trust' and this assassin Murdoc wouldn't the FBI place you in the witness relocation protection program, Colonel?"

Jack nodded, "They did."

"Are you saying Jonathan O'Neill is not your real name?" asked Hammond alarmed.

"It's not," he admitted.

"Then what is your real name, Colonel?" asked Hammond most annoyed. How could Jack O'Neill have misled them for so long? Anger started to bubble up inside.

Sean tried to keep his cover and spurted out, "It's Malloy."

Jack looked at him confused, "Sean, what are you doing?"

Sean stated, "Hey he's gotta know, Dad. His name is Malloy…Angus Malloy." It was a half-truth for Jack's real first name was indeed Angus.

"Sean!" Jack warned sternly.

Hammond asked, "Angus Malloy?"

Jack couldn't admit his real name not even to George Hammond and simply sighed without confirmation.

Hammond asked surprised, "You're name is Angus?"

Jack rolled his eyes for he never liked the name. He preferred the name Jack for it was a much cooler sounded name. Angus was so old and odd he simply hated it.

"I'm really not found of it," he informed. "I prefer 'Jack.'"

"Or 'Mac,'" Sean chimed.

Jack rolled his eyes for the old nickname was long gone as far as he was concerned. It was simply another echo from the past…Something that would only ring out in the long lost memories of a bygone era.

"Mac?" asked Hammond.

"I prefer 'Jack,'" he repeated.

Sean asked, "You even gave up your old nickname, Dad?"

He nodded and looked over at him, "Had too. When you go into the witness relocation protection program you give up everything…My old name, my birthday, my degrees…All of it."

Hammond asked, "What were your degrees in, Colonel?"

"I had a master's degree in science," he informed.

Hammond cocked an eye, "You what?" Jack O'Neill had a master's degree in science. That was insane. Jack knew nothing about science.

Jack shrugged, "I had a master's degree in science. I was a demolitions expert and I served in Vietnam. That's where I met his mother. She got pregnant but never told me."

"You're also a demolitions expert?" asked Hammond.

Jack gave a nod.

Sean added, "You should see what he can do with a roll of duct tape and paper clips."

"Sam," warmed Jack. "I gave the duct tape and paper clip hobby long ago."

Sean cocked his head to the side, "Boy, you have really change since the last time I saw you."

"Oh?" asked Jack amused.

Sean informed, "Yeah, you have. You're more…Miserable."

"I'm not miserable," he disagreed.

"Well, you're not acting like yourself," his son argued. "I didn't grow up with you but I spent enough time with you to know you are not acting like you."

"Going into hiding does that to ya," he admitted.

Hammond asked, "Exactly what are you planning to do about your son, Colonel?"

Jack replied, "Have him law low here for a while and then relocate him someplace safe…Maybe the Alpha site?"

"You want me to relocate him off world?" asked Hammond annoyed.

"Murdoc would never find him," suggested Jack.

"Whoa, whoa," Sean held up a hand. "Did you say 'Off world?'"

Hammond rose from his chair, "Come with me, Mr. Malloy." He led Sean into the briefing room and over to the darkened window. He adjusted the tint so the gate room could be seen below.

Sean's eyes landed on the gate and he wished had his camera. But he lost all his equipment while on the run. He pointed to the gate rather baffled.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's called a Stargate," informed Hammond. George instantly like Sean and could see much of Jack in the young man. He also figured Sean knew far more about what was going on than he let on and Jack was not about to tell him more than he needed to know. George knew his best shot at finding out the more about the Trust and Murdoc was through Sean. "It's a porthole that connects to other planets."

Sean looked at Jack and asked, "You go through that thing?"

Jack nodded, "I do."

"To other planets?" asked Sean.

"Yup," he confirmed.

Sean puckered in thought, "And you wouldn't tell me about it?"

"I am sworn to secrecy," his father informed.

Sean huffed, "You thought I couldn't keep a secret?"

"No," Jack held up his hands, "that's not it. I simply cannot tell anyone by law. But you know now and you are here. Sam, I always wanted to you here with me. Not a day has gone by in the last five years when I have not thought about you. I wondered where you were, if you were okay and what you were doing. You're my son!"

"I thought about you too," he admitted. He asked George, "General, I'm in need of a job and place to stay. I'm a photojournalist by trade. Is there anything in this base you have that I could do? I'm not picky…I can do many different things. Even dirty work! I'm not afraid to wash dishes or pull KP duty."

Hammond nodded, "I'll give a job here, Mr. Malloy. I'll hire you as a contract worker."

"Great," Sean agreed. "I'll do anything…Clean…Whatever."

"You're a photojournalist," he stated. "The SGC needs photographic documentation of our missions and of the alien ruins we explore. I think you are just the man to create a photographic record of what we do here."

Jack asked, "You want him to go off world and take pictures?"

"That's the gist of it," agreed Hammond. "I'll assign you to SG-1 for your first assignment."

Sean asked, "What's SG-1?"

Jack informed, "My team." He looked at Hammond, "What are you up to, George?"

"I'm not up to anything, Colonel. You're my friend and I'm trying to help you and your son out," he informed as a cover story.

"Why not just stick in him on KP duty?" asked Jack.

"He's not enlisted, Colonel." Hammond replied. "He's contract. I trust you can show Mr. Malloy around, Colonel?"

"Yes sir," agreed Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam found Daniel in his office trying to work. She had trouble concentrating after the day's discovery. Daniel sat on a stool hovering over some relics that he was supposed to be deciphering.

"Hey," she called out to get his attention.

Daniel looked up, "Oh, hey…Quite a day, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah, quite a day. Finding out Colonel O'Neill has an adult son that he never told anyone about is quite the shocker."

Daniel agreed, "That it is. Sean seems like a nice guy though."

"He does," she agreed. "He looks just like Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel countered, "In the face. He's a bit shorter than Jack and has darker hair through. I wonder where he has been all this time. I can't help but wonder why Jack doesn't seem to have much of a relationship with him when he lost Charlie. It doesn't make any sense. You would figure he would be even closer to his only surviving son."

"One would figure," she agreed, "unless they have a strained relationship to begin with. Though, Sean looked pretty happy to see him today."

"And Jack dropped everything and risked losing his career to go and get him out of Toledo," added Daniel. "So, if they are not that close then why drop everything and take a military plane to go get him?"

Sam shrugged, "It was highly unusual even for the SGC for that to happen. You think Sean is in trouble with some drug dealer?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, I don't."

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"Because he said 'apparently' as if he wasn't sure himself what to say," Daniel replied. "I don't think it drug related. It has to be something else."

"Whatever it is," stated Sam. "The Colonel is taking a huge risk bringing him here."

"No doubt," Daniel agreed.

Jack came to the door with Sean in tow. Sean had changed into a pair of green BDU's. He had showered, shaved and was given something to eat after his plight.

"Carter…Daniel," started Jack. "Sam will be staying for a while."

Sam and Daniel both looked at Sean and then traded glances.

"You're working here now?" asked Daniel to Sean.

"Yeah," he nodded. "General Hammond wants me to document the missions. I guess I'm now the official SGC photographer…As soon as the SGC loans me a camera."

Sam asked, "General Hammond wants to embed you with the SGC teams to take pictures?"

Sean nodded, "That sounds about right."

Jack assured, "He will be working as a contract worker. Sam didn't have a job or a place to stay."

Daniel asked, "You talked him into hiring your son as a contract worker?"

Sean held up a hand, "My father didn't talk him into anything. I asked for a job cleaning or doing dishes…I need the work. My father is not using his position to help me."

Sam assured him, "I never thought he was." She looked at Jack, "I'm glad you found your son, sir."

Jack nodded, "Thank you, Carter."

Curiously Daniel asked, "How old are you, Sean?"

"It's Sam," he corrected.

Daniel smiled, "Sean is a really nice name. It's Irish for John. It's from Medieval Latin Johannes, from Late Latin Joannes, from Greek Ioannes, from Hebrew Yohanan (longer form y'hohanan) literally 'Jehovah has favored,' from hanan meaning 'he was gracious.'"

Sean asked, "What does Angus mean?"

Jack threw him a look.

Daniel rattled off, "It's Scottish, related to Irish Aonghus, a compound that may be rendered in English as 'one choice.' It's also associated with a mass of land in Scotland that is known for the cattle…Hence Angus beef."

Jack smirked to Sean, "So you're one gracious steak."

Sean replied, "I'm thirty."

Sam quickly figured the ages in her mind. She was a mere five years older than Sean and sixteen years younger than Jack to her knowledge. She was taken by how close she was to Jack's son in age.

"I'm only five years older than you?" she asked.

"You were born in nineteen sixty-eight then," he deduced.

Surprised as to how quickly he deduced the math she nodded. Sean seemed to be smart and quick witted. He didn't come across as slow on dense in any way. He was charming, handsome and looked every so much like a younger version of Jack. She found him appealing to say the least.

Little did Sam know Sean was indeed just like his father. He shared Jack's wit and mathematical ability as well has his knack for improvising. In fact Sean reminded Jack of what he used to be so long ago. Jack found the fact comforting for Sean was able to be the man he once was and that was solitude for Jack.

Sean liked Sam but also knew his father liked her as well. And with an assassin after him, he wasn't sure about ever having a relationship with anyone.

Sam nodded, "I was born in sixty-eight."

"I was born in sixty-five," chimed Daniel.

Sean looked at his father, "The big brother I never had?"

Jack shook his head, "No…I would have been fourteen when I had him."

"Thirteen, sir," Sam corrected. "You would have been thirteen."

"Whatever," shrugged Jack for his the FBI generated birth certificate made him one year younger. It was odd for Jack. His real birthday was January 23rd 1951 but his official birthday was October 20th 1952. A new name and a new birthday all to go with it wrapped up like a package with a big bow on top. Only problem was October 20th wasn't his actual birthday and he could never tell anyone his real date of birth. Everything was faked, his service record, his Social Security number, his military degrees and his family history. It was all a big cover story to hide his past.

Sean knew his father's real date of birth but asked, "Dad, when is your birthday? I forgot?"

"October twentieth, nineteen fifty two," he informed.

"Oh," he nodded. "I'll have to remember that." Sean had been sending Jack Birthday cards for years on his old date of birth. Luckily no one was aware of the discrepancy.

Neither Daniel nor Sam thought much about the question for they simply assumed Sean had simply forgotten. They had no idea he was really asking for part of his father's new identity.

Sam smiled, "Yeah, your father as a birthday coming up soon."

"Not for a month, Carter." huffed Jack.

She grinned, "I know, sir." She added, "I'm sure it will be nice to have your son around for your birthday this year."

Sean grinned, "Yeah, we can get ya a cake and have a huge party."

Jack shot him a look, "No."

Sean simply stood and smiled at him as the plans for his father's birthday party started to take shape in his mind. He hadn't spent a birthday or a holiday with his father in years and now seemed like the perfect time for Sean didn't know when would be the next time he could spend any day celebrating with his only living relative.

**Meanwhile**

George Hammond sat behind his desk thinking about the situation. He was most disturbed by the fact that Jack O'Neill had been hiding things from him. He never thought that Jack would be the man with secrets. He always thought he was a simple and straight forward man. But now he wasn't so sure.

Walter came to his door holding a file, "Sir."

He looked up, "Yes Walter."

"I ran that check for an Angus Malloy through the service records and everything came back negative. There is no record of any Angus Malloy." explained Walter.

Hammond grew rather irritated for he just exposed another lie. Sean Malloy had lied to him and he was now angry.

"Thank you, Walter." stated Hammond rather peeved.

"But," Walter added. "I did expand the search for anyone serving in the Vietnam War with the first name of Angus. I did find one." He gulped for he looked at the file previously.

"What did you find Walter?" asked Hammond.

Walter handed him the file, "Um…You better read this."

Hammond opened the file and found a picture of Jack. He was only eighteen in the photo. He sat beside a flag in a military uniform for his service photo. The name Angus MacGyver was marked on the file.

He started to read the information, "This man is a year older than Colonel O'Neill. He was a demolitions expert in Vietnam, honorably discharged." The record was only from the Vietnam era. Hammond ordered, "Walter, I want you to keep this between you and me only. No one is to know about this. I want you to do a search for all records on Angus MacGyver. I want his whole history."

"Yes sir," he nodded. "That's Colonel O'Neill…Isn't it?"

Hammond reminded, "This is between you and me Walter. You tell no one about this. Not even Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes sir," Walter agreed.

"Dismissed," Hammond gave a nod.

"Yes sir," Walter left the room to continue his work.

Hammond closed the file and then placed it in his desk. He sat and pondered wondering just who Jack really was and why he was forced to change his name.

**Later**

Jack led Sean to the infirmary for his physical to be cleared for his new job. Though a contract worker, Sean would also need to undergo basic training as well.

"You will need to have some training before going off world," Jack warned.

Sean asked, "What kind of training?"

"Basic and weapons training," he informed.

"I guess you don't want to send someone to another planet without that," he shook his head chuckling to himself.

Jack warned, "We have enemies out there."

Sean asked sarcastically, "Evil aliens who want to invade us?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "They want to enslave us and strip the planet of all natural resources. Of course we also have friends too. I will fully debrief you on all that after you get settled in."

"You're close to Sam and Daniel?" asked Sean.

"I guess you could say that," he admitted.

Sean smiled, "Sam's a very beautiful woman."

Jack stopped and looked at him, "Don't," he warned.

Sean teased him, "I don't know. You're a lot older than her…"

"Sean Angus Malloy," he huffed. Oh, no Jack called his only living child by his full name. Everyone knows that means business in the world of parent and child relationships.

Sean assured, "Relax, blondes aren't my thing. I kind of have a thing for red heads." Sean turned the corner and walked into the infirmary, "Like that pretty little red head in the truck…" he looked up and spotted Janet Frasier in uniform standing before him. She didn't look very pleased for she heard part of his remark and the term "pretty little red head" was not about to win Sean any sympathy.

Jack looked at Janet's expression of annoyance and then his son who just stepped on the good doctor's toes. Needless to say it was music to Jack's ears for he knew Janet was not going to put up with any antics. He almost felt sorry for his son and would have if it wasn't for the remark his son made about Sam Carter.

Jack smiled, "Frasier…Sam needs a physical and all his shots."

"Shots?" asked Sean alarmed.

Janet asked annoyed, "Pretty little red head in the truck?"

"That was you," he mentioned and then looked at his father for help. No such help would come this time.

"Yes, that was me, Mr. Malloy." stated Janet.

Jack excused himself, "Well, I will leave you two." He started to walk away.

"Dad?" called out Sean.

Jack paused and looked back with a twinkle in his eye, "Yeah, son?"

"Never mind," Sean replied figuring that his father really did want him to be left alone to face the doctor. "I go it," he assured.

"Good," Jack smiled and walked away with visions of Janet Frasier sticking a needle in Sean's behind.

Sean looked at Janet and smiled, "Physical?"

"This way Mr. Malloy," Janet motioned for him to follow.

"It's Sam," he reminded.

Janet led him into the exam room and closed the door behind her. She ordered, "Remove you jacket, Mr. Malloy."

He complied, "You don't have to call me 'Mr. Malloy."

"I prefer to keep this professional," she informed. She held the clipboard before her and started to fill out the information. "I need to get a family history. Anyone in your family have diabetes?"

He shrugged, "Not that I know off. My mom died when I was nine years old and I never knew her side of the family."

"I'm sorry you lost her when you were so young," she stated. "You didn't go to live with your father after she died?"

"I went to a foster home after I got back to the states," he informed. "She died on assignment in China. I traveled the world with her."

"Sounds like you had an interesting childhood, Mr. Malloy." stated Janet.

"After I got out of the foster home is when I found my father," he mentioned. "We spent nearly a year traveling together."

"Where did you two go?" she asked curiously.

"All over," he informed. "We traveled the countryside on motorcycle. It was the best year of my life."

"Sounds like fun," she had to agree. "Why did you and Colonel O'Neill lose touch?"

He replied, "We never really lost touch. We just couldn't see each other anymore. He told me where I could find him five years ago. Being a freelance photojournalist I travel a lot so I never had a place of my own."

"I see," she remarked as she continued the form. "So, you last saw your father five years ago?" she clarified.

"Briefly for lunch," he admitted. "I was passing through."

She assured, "I'm sure Colonel O'Neill will like to have you stay for a while."

"He wants to send me to another planet," he miffed.

"Why?" she asked.

"My um…Drug dealer…Can't find me there," he stated.

"You use drugs, Mr. Malloy?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "No."

"Then why do you have a drug dealer?" she asked curiously.

Sean pondered, "I'll get back to ya on that."

"Remove your shirt please," she instructed and retrieved her stethoscope.

He complied and sat before her shirtless. She couldn't help but noticed his defined chest covered in dark hair.

"You work out?" she wondered.

"No," he replied. "I like to surf though."

"That will do it," she mentioned off hand.

"I learned to surf and spear fish when I was in Indonesia," he added.

Janet arched an eyebrow, "I guess you do like to travel."

He nodded, "I do. I like to study cultures….I picked up a lot of different languages that way too."

"You and Daniel should get along just fine," she smiled at him. "Where did you get your charm from?"

"My dad," he admitted.

Janet asked shocked, "Colonel O'Neill?"

He nodded, "He can be charming when he wants to be."

"Really?" she asked. "Because I've never seen that."

Sean assured, "Behind that rough exterior…Is someone who really is a caring and kind man."

Janet asked again, "Colonel O'Neill?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack's office wasn't very big. It was a plainly painted white room with gray carpet and florescent lighting. He had a gray metal desk with a black faux leather chair. His walls were bare and the only mementoes he kept were a few pictures scattered about of friends and family. Displayed prominently on the desk was a picture of his son Charlie taken the year he died. Daniel walked to the office and stood in the doorway. He spotted Jack sitting behind his desk going over paper work.

"Jack?" asked Daniel.

Jack never looked up but asked, "What is it, Daniel?'

"Can we talk?" he asked him.

Jack let out a sigh and looked up from his work, he motioned for him to come inside, "Have a seat."

Daniel walked in closing the door behind him. He took a seat across from Jack and pondered what to say. He fiddled with his fingers as he thought about the situation.

"You're not being truthful with everyone," stated Daniel.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Sean isn't running from some drug dealer," he stated. "What is going on, Jack? You have an adult son that you never see and told no one about. He calls you out of the blue because he is in some sort of trouble and you drop everything and risk your career to go and get him. And then you bring him here for protection. Jack, is your son running from the mob? Is it organized crime? I'm not buying the drug dealer excuse."

"Kind of like that," he admitted. "It's a criminal organization that he is running from."

"Okay," agreed Daniel. "Now we are getting somewhere but why all the mystery? Why didn't you ever mention him before?"

"It was none of your business, Daniel." he replied.

Daniel rebutted, "None of my business? I was there on Abydos with you. I know what you went through when you lost Charlie." He pointed to the picture, "You have had his picture on your desk ever since. But I don't see any photographs or pictures with Sean. How can you have an adult son and have not a single picture of him?"

Jack dug out his wallet from his pocket and opened it. He removed an old photograph of himself with Sean and handed it to him. Curiously Daniel grasped the photograph. There in the picture stood Jack with much longer hair and sporting a biker jacket. He was smiling and had his arm draped around his son, Sean who had an identical haircut and wore the same style jacket. They stood by a brick wall with a motorcycle. Both men seemed happy in the photograph.

"This is you and Sean," he mentioned, "Wow, you had long hair."

"It wasn't that long," Jack rebutted.

"You've carried this photograph in your wallet the entire time?" he wondered.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"You look like you two were close," Daniel observed.

"We were," he nodded.

"This was taken before you had Charlie?" asked Daniel.

"Before I met my Sarah," he agreed.

"Who was Sean's mother?" wondered Daniel.

"Her name was Kate," he informed. "I met her when I was in Nam. She was a photojournalist too."

"He's a lot like his mother," assumed Daniel.

"And a little like me," Jack shrugged.

Daniel wondered, "Was he investigating the mob and that's why they want to kill him? This guy Murdoc works for the mob?"

"Murdoc is dangerous," stated Jack. "He's real hard to kill. He left this mob that refers to itself as the 'Trust.' In retaliation they put out a hit on Murdoc's sister. I helped him save her from that hit. Then a few years later, after I met my son and was on a road trip with him the Trust went after her a second time and that time they got her. Murdoc was trying to desperately find me to help save her. He thought I was purposely avoiding him and when they killed her he blamed me for not helping him."

"Wait a minute," Daniel clarified, "If Murdoc asked for your help before you met your son then it's you who has connections to this mob and not Sean. How does Sean fit into all this?"

Jack sighed, "The Trust is not a mob…They are an international group of assassins. They have taken out government officials and dignitaries. I stopped Murdoc from killing a friend of mine that he was contracted to kill. That's how I came across them. After that Murdoc tried to kill me a few times but failed. After he left the Trust he sought out my help twice. The first time I was able to help him but second time I wasn't. So, since he thinks I let his sister die he wants to kill Sam in retaliation."

"This assassin has a personal vendetta against you," Daniel gathered.

Jack nodded, "Yes and he wants me to pay by killing Sam."

"But he isn't after you too?" wondered Daniel.

"He will kill me too if he gets the chance," Jack admitted.

Daniel suggested, "Maybe you two should go to the FBI and turn state's evidence against this guy." He then looked at Jack's face and figured, "You already did that…Didn't you?"

"There is nothing the FBI can do, Daniel." informed Jack. "They can't stop him. Nobody can! Sam kept his head low for years. He's traveled nonstop to prevent Murdoc from finding him but Murdoc found him a month ago. I just hope we lost him and Murdoc doesn't figure out where I took Sam too."

Daniel pondered, "Why didn't the FBI place you two in the witness relocation protection program? You and Sean could have both had been given new identities and remained safely hidden."

"You have to have state's evidence to qualify for that program. It would only cover immediate dependents and spouses….Not adult child." Jack informed. "Sam didn't qualify for it."

"So, why didn't they hide you?" asked Daniel. After the words left his lips he suddenly realized that Jack was indeed in the program. "It did cover you."

Jack looked at his friend and gave a sigh. He didn't say anything else for there was nothing else he could say at that moment.

"You're name isn't Jack O'Neill…Is it?" asked Daniel.

Jack didn't reply and looked in in the eye. It was a solemn look of agreement. Daniel figured out the secret that had burdened him for so long.

Daniel asked, "What is your real name, Jack?"

Jack replied, "Does it really matter?"

He pondered the question, "I guess not. But I would like to know you….Not Jack O'Neill. I would like to know the person you used to be…The man smiling in this picture. Sean knows you. He said that you weren't the same anymore. I want to know the man he knows."

"I used to be just like Sam," Jack admitted. "But I'm not that man anymore. I can never be him again."

"Why not?" wondered Daniel.

"I'm just not," he shrugged unsure what else to say.

Daniel placed the picture before him on the desk, "I would like to meet the man in this picture someday, Jack. I think he would be interesting to meet."

"He no longer exists, Daniel." Jack shook his head.

Daniel smiled at him, "I think you're wrong."

**Later**

A week had gone by and Sean started to settle into his new life on a military base. He wasn't very fond of basic training but found he did well. He wasn't very fond of the food, the shared showers and the locker room but it was much better than living on the streets and running for his life. As Sean settled into his new routine George Hammond had gathered all the files necessary from Walter.

Hammond had summoned Jack to his office. Jack took a seat across from him and wondered why Hammond had asked for the private meeting. He feared the General would have a change of heart and asked Sean to leave.

"Jack," started Hammond. "This little meeting of ours is strictly off the record. I want you to know none of this will be in any reports."

"Sir?" asked Jack concerned.

"I asked Walter to find the service records for Angus Malloy," he confessed.

"Sir," Jack held up a hand. "I can explain…"

"That your son lied and there is no one named Angus Malloy?" asked Hammond.

"He was just trying to protect me," Jack started. "Don't blame him…"

"I don't," Hammond assured. "When Walter couldn't find anyone name Angus Malloy with a service record he did something rather remarkable. He searched for the first name of Angus in the Vietnam service records and got a hit."

Jack's mouth dropped, "Walter did what?"

Hammond pulled out Angus MacGyver's service folder and placed it on the desk before him, "This young man served in Vietnam. He was a demolitions expert and bomb technician…Very smart young fellow." He held up Jack's photo from when he was eighteen, "And a handsome fellow too."

"Um," Jack stated with no idea to even say.

Hammond teased, "You must have been a hit with the ladies."

He nodded, "Kind of."

Hammond closed the file and then pulled out another file on Angus MacGyver, "Let's see you won the physics barricade contents in at Western Tech University in nineteen seventy-three, you graduated from Western Tech with a master's degree in science, you had a brief history as a race car driver from nineteen seventy-four to seventy-nine, you worked full time for Challenges For Boys and Girls, you were an oil rig fire-fighter, in nineteen eighty-six you were hired by Peter Thornton of the DXS to work for the Phoenix Foundation, a known front for the CIA…"

Jack asked, "Walter found all that?"

Hammond nodded, "Yes he did. I must say, Colonel…You had an interesting career." He closed the folder and calmly sat across from his friend with his hands folded.

"So, Walter knows my real name and history too?" he asked annoyed.

"Indeed he does," Hammond smiled brightly. "I must say I am relieved to find you weren't part of a mafia."

Jack asked, "Afraid I was going to end up being 'Tony the Fixer?'"

Hammond admitted, "I wasn't sure what I was dealing with."

"For the record," stated Jack. "I had no idea the Phoenix Foundation was a CIA front."

Hammond nodded amused, "So, Colonel…How come I get the feeling you understand far more of what Major Carter says than you let on?"

"I don't have a degree in science now," he rebutted. "If I went around acting like I know what she just said I will look suspicious."

"So, you just have her repeat everything to you instead," stated Hammond.

Jack admitted, "Yeah, that's what I do. Plus, I like to watch her repeat it all."

"And Dr. Jackson?" asked Hammond.

"Well, he's Daniel…" Jack shrugged.

Hammond added, "I made a phone call this morning to an old friend of yours, Pete Thornton."

"You didn't," Jack interrupted.

"I needed more information on what happened to you, Colonel." Hammond informed, "Mr. Thornton is now retired but had nothing but praises for you. He informed me he lost his eye sight but he would like to see you again. I granted him permission to come to the base to see you."

Jack stuttered, "P-P-Pete is coming here?"

"Indeed he is," assured Hammond. "I have giving him VIP clearance. I look forward to meeting him in person."

"Um," started Jack, "Don't get me wrong…I would love to see Pete again. But, Murdoc could tail him all the way here."

"Which is why he will be brought in through military channels," agreed Hammond. "He knows you have been given a new identity by the FBI. He will not know what that identity is until he arrives here for a full debriefing. He insisted I don't tell him anything over the phone."

"Thank you, Pete." sighed Jack.

Hammond was very pleased for not only did he discover Jack's secret past but also was able to help him with an old friend. He wished he could have done more for Jack but his options were limited.

"I will let you know when Mr. Thornton arrives," assured Hammond.

Jack smiled a bit to himself, "Thank you, George."

Hammond smirked, "Try not to make Major Carter repeat too much of what she says, Colonel."

"I'll try not to," he agreed.

Jack had left Hammond's office and found Teal'c walking through the hall. He had not had time to speak to Teal'c about the developments and wondered just how much the Jaffa knew.

"Teal'c," Jack greeted him and started to walk beside him.

"ColonelO'Neill," the Jaffa nodded.

"Spoken to Daniel lately?" he wondered. Perhaps, Daniel had said something to him. He wasn't sure.

"I have not," replied the Jaffa.

"You're getting along with my son, Sean okay?" he wondered.

Teal'c gave a nod, "He is rather resourceful."

Jack asked, "Really? What do you mean?"

Teal'c informed, "He repaired my television. It was most fascinating," he mentioned.

"How so?" wondered Jack.

"He did so with a paper clip and duct tape," Teal'c informed.

Jack winced, "He did?"

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. "It was a most impressive skill."

"Yeah," Jack nodded wishing Sean had not fixed the TV.

The pair walked into Major Carter's lab and found Sam and Sean were working on a project in the lab. A piece of lab equipment had broken and Sean was helping Sam fix it. He was most handy and aided Sam with a make shift patch for the sensor that needed to be replaced and was on back order.

Sean finished up the repair and stated, "That should do it, Sam."

Sam looked on amazed, "I can't believe you did that patch with office supplies." She smiled brightly, "You're a genius, Sean."

He shrugged, "Actually, I learned that from…"

Jack interrupted, "Sam!" he nearly yelled out fearing Carter would learn Jack was rather handy in reality. He had grown used to Sam doing things for him for she figured he could not. He liked the attention he got from her as a result of him being inapt.

He looked up, "Oh, hey Dad."

Sam beamed, "You're son fixed my sensor…The one that's on back order that keeps braking all the time. Your son is a genius, sir."

Jack's eyes settled on Sean for he wasn't very happy about his son going around doing MacGyver-style repairs. He crossed his arms as he looked at Sean unenthused.

Sean covered, "My mother taught me all sorts of little hacks like that." He looked at his father, "Okay?"

Jack nodded, "Okay." He was relieved that Sean didn't reveal that was he who taught him the hacks.

Sam smiled brightly, "Your son is rather handy, sir." She gently placed her hand on Sean's arm, "That you, Sean. You are a lifesaver."

"You're welcome," he smiled back.

Jack grew rather alarmed as to how much Sam seemed to like Sean. She was smiling at him, calling him a genius and seemed to beam in his presence. Though Sam and Sean were close in age Jack found himself feeling a bit jealous of his son for Sam seemed to be doting over him. He loved his son dearly but didn't want him and Sam in a relationship by any means. As Jack stood and stewed over Sam's growing affection for Sean, Daniel walked into the lab with his camera in hand.

"Sean," he called out. "Here's that camera that needs repair that I was telling you about."

Sean took the camera and stated, "Well, let's have a look."

Daniel noticed Jack and Teal'c standing there, "Oh, hey Jack…Teal'c."

"DanielJackson," Teal'c greeted.

"Daniel," Jack gave a nod.

Daniel addressed Sean, "The pictures have this huge streak of light on every one."

Sean went to Sam's lab table and started to open the camera body and inspect it for repair. He found the issue quickly.

"You have a broken seal, Daniel." he informed. He removed the seal from the camera. "Sam, do you have a think thick piece of paper around?"

Sam found a manila folder and asked, "Like this?"

"Perfect," he grinned and took the old folder and drew out the outline of the camera seal on the folder. He then used a pair of scissors to cut the paper to size and fit it against the seal to act as a support. "This is a temporary fix until I can order you a new seal, Daniel." He put the camera back together and then handed it back to Daniel, "Here you go."

"Thanks Sean," he grinned. He looked at Jack, "Do you know what he can do? He can fix just about anything."

Jack nodded, "His mother taught him life hacks."

Daniel mentioned, "Sean fixed that old magnifying light that you broke on me when you were playing around with it."

Jack looked at his son with a smirk. It was warning in reality…To stop acting like a MacGyver.

Sean asked, "How did you break that, Dad?"

Daniel huffed, "He was playing around with it and he shouldn't have been."

"So, my father breaks thinks now," he chuckled. Sean knew his father could have easily fixed the magnifying lamp and the camera but did not. He also knew his father could have fixed Sam's sensor and did not.

Sam made an excuse, "Well, that's what happens when people get older."

Jack lifted an eyebrow. Older? Did she say "Older?" Now wait a minute here. Jack wasn't that much older. He wasn't some bumbling old fool or some senile senior citizen just yet. He still had some spring in his step, some spry in his being. He wasn't old. He was just being…Jack.

"Older Carter?" he asked not amused.

She suddenly realized she insulted him and back tracked, "Not that you're old, sir."

Sean smirked, "I don't know…He's only three years away from that covenanted senior citizen discount."

Sam corrected, "Four."

"Close enough," teased Sean.

Jack had already started asking for senior citizen discounts. He found once he started growing gray the discount was offered more frequently to him. That extra ten percent off was a nice touch with his morning coffee. But he didn't want anyone else to know he was already taking advantage of the offers for he would look, well…Like a senile senior citizen. He simply stared at them not amused.

Daniel spilled the beans, "Oh, he already gets the discounts. You should see him at the local coffee and donut place in the morning. That's why I give Jack my money and order too."

Jack looked over at Daniel and huffed, "Thanks Daniel."

"What?" he shrugged. "It's an extra ten percent off."

Sean laughed, "Let me get this straight, Daniel. You use my father to get a senior citizen discount at the local donut shop?"

Daniel retorted, "It's ten percent off."

Sean asked, "Are you cheap or something?"

"I prefer frugal," stated Daniel.

Jack admitted, "He's cheap."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SG-1 and Janet decided to take Sean to the local officer's club on base to celebrate his first week at the SGC. Jack thought it would be good to get out and try to relax and since he couldn't go to his cabin the officer's club would have to do. He noticed that Sam had become rather smitten over Sean. He really didn't like her affections towards his son much. To begin with Sean admitted that Sam was not his type. Secondly, Sam was Jack's type. Needless to say Jack gulped at the thought of his son in a relationship with Sam Carter.

The officer's club was much like bar. The square brick building sat off to the rear of the base away from public eyes. The interior of the club was rather outdated with pine paneling and an old brown carpet. It housed a bar with a large mirror, tables and a small dance floor. The unique part about the club was the vintage jukebox it sported as an eye catcher. The jukebox hosted an array of old songs dating all the way back to the forties.

Sam and many other officers adored that jukebox. Often she would come to the club, put a dime in the slot and play one of her favorite songs from Glenn Miller. She would sit and listen to the song for no one ever danced to the old big band music of a bygone era.

Sean spotted the jukebox and was most impressed by it and grinned, "This is cool. You don't find these anymore."

Sam informed, "This officers' club has had that jukebox since the Second World War."

"That old?" he asked looking over the songs.

Sam nodded, "Yup."

"Only a dime?" he asked.

"The club never changed a thing," she nodded.

Sean asked, "What song would you like to hear, Sam?"

"I like number forty-four," she informed.

"Glenn Miller, Midnight Serenade?" he asked unsure what the song even sounded like.

She nodded, "Yup."

"Okay," he placed the dime in the slot and pressed the button. Soon the music started to play. It was soft and slow with a rich deep sound. Sean smiled, "Care to dance?"

"I would love too," Sam nodded and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Jack sat at the table with the others and watched. The only ones dancing were Sean and Sam dressed in their green uniforms. He really didn't like the fact that Sam was dancing with Sean. Matter of fact he hated it.

Janet placed her hand in her hand and sighed, "Aw, they are so cute."

Jack decided to put an end to the cuteness once and for all, he stated, "Excuse me while I go dance with Sam." He rose to his feet and walked towards Sam and Sean.

Janet asked, "He's gonna dance with Sam? But she's under his command."

Jack tapped his son on the shoulder and Sean had stopped the dance and looked over at his father.

"I would like to dance with Sam," he informed with a grin.

"Come on Dad," argued Sean. "Let Sam have one dance with me."

He shook his head, "No, not her…You." He motioned towards Carter, "Excuse me, Carter." He cut into the dance and began dancing with his son. Needless to say to grown men dancing was an eye catcher.

Sean asked, "Dad, what are you doing?"

Jack huffed, "What am I doing? What are you doing? Do you have any idea what you are doing to Carter? You already said she's not even your type and here you are dancing with her."

"You're jealous," huffed Sean.

"I am not," Jack snorted.

Sean huffed, "You're a terrible liar, Dad." He then assured, "We're just friends. You can relax now."

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" he asked him.

Sean asked, "Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Jack cocked his head to the side, "No."

Sean assured, "She may like me but she's in love with you."

Jack asked, "You think so?"

"I wouldn't be slow dancing with you to Glenn Miller if I didn't," he agreed.

"I see you're point," he conceded.

Sean looked over and saw Sam was still standing on the dance floor watching the two of them dance. He moved his father closer to Sam in the next few steps and then suddenly stopped. He reached for Sam's hand and placed it in Jack's.

"You dance with my father. He's acting a little weird," stated Sean and then excused himself to go sit back down.

Sam found herself on the dance floor with Jack. She looked up into his brown eyes that seemed to linger on her. She smiled at him.

"I never seen a father and son dance before," she mentioned as they started to move to the music.

Jack made up an excuse, "Well, I wanted him to be a girl so I could have the father and daughter dance."

"Ah-ha," she wasn't buying the excuse but she found that she liked dancing with Jack to her favorite artist. There they stood in green BDU's and gracefully moving around the dance floor to the big band era music. "Thank you for dancing with me," she told him. "No one ever dances to Glenn Miller anymore."

"It's a classic," he shrugged. The music soon stopped. The dance came to an awkward end and they stood on the dance floor looking at one another unsure just what to do next. "Table?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," Sam nodded and walked with him back to the table where the rest of her friends were seated. They took their seats and tried to ignore the curious looks.

"What?" asked Jack.

Janet stated, "I have never seen two grown men slow dance to Glenn Miller before. You and Sean were rather good."

Jack smirked, "It was just a little joke on Sam." He pointed to his son, "That Sam."

"Thanks for the embarrassing memory, Dad. That will be burned into my brain for long time to come." Sean informed.

Sam sipped her drink mentally noting how she will always remember her only dance with the Colonel and how much it meant to her.

Daniel chuckled, "Sometimes Jack…You can be full of surprises."

**Later**

A few days had passed when Pete Thornton was brought to the SGC. He was escorted to General Hammond's office by a guard. Pete Thornton was similar to Hammond in size and weight. Thornton was bald and wore a blue suite with red tie. He sported sunglasses and used a long walking cane painted red and white for the blind. He was seated in a chair across from Hammond.

Hammond stated, "I'm glad you could make it, Mr. Thornton."

Pete replied, "I am thankful you invited me to come. I can't tell you how relieved I was to hear Mac is alive and well. I had lost touch with him over the years."

"'Mac?'" asked Hammond.

"It's a nickname," replied Pete. "Everyone called him 'Mac.' It was short for MacGyver."

"I see," Hammond nodded. "Here his name is Colonel Jonathan O'Neill. He goes by the name of 'Jack.'"

"Jack?" asked Pete.

"Yes," affirmed Hammond.

"I'll remember that," Pete assured.

"Tell me more about what Jack did when he worked for you, Mr. Thornton?" Hammond requested.

"Let me tell you something about MacGyver. He's a brilliant man and good friend. I met him when he driving a cab for a friend of his named Jack Dalton. Jack Dalton had broken his leg and Mac was driving the cab to help Dalton keep his employment. He never got money for doing that. That's the type of man Mac is. He would do anything for someone in need. Even help his worst enemy, Murdoc."

"Mr. Thornton," Hammond explained. "He's no long that man you described. He is a good friend and would help a friend in need but he wouldn't help his worst enemy. He would destroy his worst enemy."

Pete was taken back, "That doesn't sound like Mac."

"People change over time," Hammond informed. "After Jack was forced into hiding he got married and had a young son. The boy died. I'm sure that affected him."

"Name a parent who would not be affected by that," stated Pete.

"I understand," assured Hammond. "I just wanted to let you know he's not the man I read about in the reports. He has changed."

Pete nodded, "I understand that. Does he want to even see me?"

"Very much," assured Hammond. "I've sent Walter to get him. I do a have question Mr. Thornton that I was wondering if you could clarify."

"What's that?" asked Pete.

"In the reports I often found a reference to a word that I am not entirely sure I know what it means. The term was 'MacGyverize.' Can you elaborate on that for me?"

Pete nodded, "Sure, when Mac was working for the Foundation he was employed to find unconventional solutions to problems. He would often come up with remarkable ideas, usually employing household items to fix the problem. Sometimes he would have to improvise an explosive device, improvise a repair and such. 'MacGyverize' refers to those improvised solutions."

"I see," Hammond replied. He looked up and spotted Walter walk into the briefing room with Jack in tow. "He's here now."

Jack walked to Hammond's office and looked at the blind man sitting in the chair. He knelt to Pete's side and placed his hand on the old man's arm.

"Pete?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile at his old friend.

Pete turned towards the voice, "Mac?" he asked. It certainly sounded like Mac to him.

"It's 'Jack' now Pete," he informed.

"Jack," he corrected himself. His hand felt for the man. He found Jack's face and gently touched him. "That is you."

"It's me, Pete." he nodded. "I can't believe you are here."

Pete assured, "I'm here. I'm just glad you are okay."

"I'm fine," Jack told him.

"Are you?' asked Pete.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I heard you are not the man you used to be," he told him.

"People change, Pete." He shrugged. "I can't be MacGyver forever."

Pete countered, "You will always be MacGyver…Even if it's just a little bit."

Jack shook his head, "I'm not MacGyver anymore. I can never be him again. But I'm here and if you need anything you just let me know, Pete."

"I just need to make sure my friend is still here," he told him.

Jack patted his hand, "I'm here. My son, Sam is here too."

Pete smiled, "Oh, he was a chip off the old block. He could MacGyverize things like you."

"He calls them 'hacks,'" informed Jack. "And I gave that hobby up."

"'Hacks?'" asked Pete. "I like 'MacGyverize' better." He then smiled.

Jack countered, "I kind of like 'hacks.' Pete you are going to be here for two days as a VIP quest. You got full security clearance and I know you can't see what I do here but you are gonna love it."

Pete wondered, "What do you do now, Mac? I mean Jack!"

He confessed, "I go to other planets."

Pete cocked his head, "Is my hearing going too? Did you say that you go to other planets?"

"Your hearing is just fine," assured Jack. "Yeah, I go to other planets. I wish you could see the gate. You would be amazed by it."

"What is this gate?" asked Pete.

Jack explained, "It's a ring that is twenty-two feet in diameter. It was built by an ancient race of beings that were here over ten thousand years ago. They left it here. It makes a wormhole from one ring to another. These gates are on other planets and that is what allows us to explore off world."

Pete sat excited, "I can imagine you going off to other planets. I bet you have discovered all sort of civilizations and made lots of friends." Pete essentially described what Daniel did.

Jack winced as he pondered just what to say to Pete, "Kind of," he agreed.

**Later**

General Hammond and Jack led Pete to the commissary for lunch. The older man would need an escort where ever he went due to his blindness. As they walked down the hall, Pete was led by Jack who had Pete hold him by the arm. Though Jack was obviously leading a blind man, seeing Jack with another man holding his arm turned a few heads especially after the dance at the officer's club.

As they walked they came across Teal'c in the hall who was also on his way to the commissary for something to eat. He spotted the blind man walking between General Hammond and Jack. He assumed he was just a VIP and the pair was assisting the man. Teal'c started to walk behind them down the hall.

Pete asked, "So, tell me, Mac. You have a girl now?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

"You're a terrible liar," Pete accused. "I can tell by how quickly you denied it that there is someone you like."

Jack glanced back to Teal'c who walked most curiously for he picked up on the old name that Pete had let slip.

"Who is she?" asked Pete. He was certain he had a girl for MacGyver always had a girl. The women practically threw themselves at him. MacGyver had charm that always attracted the women.

Jack assured, "I really don't have a girlfriend, Pete."

"Someone you like though?" he asked amused.

"No," he huffed.

"Liar," he accused.

"Drop it, Pete." warned Jack.

Pete insisted, "Come on, Mac. You're not exactly a spring chicken anymore. You should find someone to spend your retirement with. I hate to see you alone."

"I'm not alone," Jack assured.

Pete miffed, "Liar."

"My love life is not exactly open for debate, Pete." Jack rebutted.

The men entered the commissary and Pete was seated at a nearby table. As he sat down the strap on his cane popped off and was left dangling.

Pete complained, "There goes that strap again." He fiddled with the cord, "It keeps coming off. I have tried to fix it myself a few times but it won't stay."

Jack took the cane and started to inspect it. He pulled out a pocket knife and started to fiddle.

Hammond asked, "Is there anything I can get you, Mr. Thornton?"

"Just a sandwich," he replied gratefully.

As Hammond went to retrieve the food, Jack started to fix the cane for his friend. Teal'c stood by and watched most curiously for he assumed Jack would go find Sean or Sam to fix the cane. Instead Jack had fixed it himself and in record time.

"Here you go, Pete." Jack handed the cane back to him. "All fixed."

Pete tugged on the strap and made sure it held tight, he grinned, "You worked your magic."

Teal'c stood most confused for Jack O'Neill was fairly useless when it came to such repairs. If Teal'c had not witness the event himself he never would have believed it. Jack O'Neill could fix something using a pocket knife and little else.

Jack looked up at Teal'c and stated, "It was a simple fix, T. I'm not completely all thumbs." He motioned for Teal'c to come closer. "T, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Pete Thornton."

Teal'c stepped forward and spoke, "I am Teal'c of the Jaffa."

Pete cocked his head to the side in the general direction of Teal'c's voice, "I'm pleased to meet you." He then asked Jack, "Jaffa?"

"Teal'c is an alien," Jack informed.

Pete gasped, "An actual alien! What does he look like?"

Jack motioned, "T, Pete can only see you if he touches your face. Is that okay?"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed and bent down to allow the old man to touch his face.

Pete gently touched the face and found he was simply amazed, "You're human. But what is this on your forehead?"

Teal'c replied, "A symbol of my enslavement to a false god." He stood back up.

Jack informed, "The Jaffa are human-like but there are some differences. They have longer life spans and are stronger than most humans." He didn't wish to go into the other details about the Goa'uld and the abdominal pouch.

"This is simply amazing, Mac." stated Pete who still was having trouble calling him Jack.

Teal'c stood most confused.

Jack stated, "'Mac' is an old nickname, T."

"Very well," he gave a nod and then went to get himself some lunch.

"I can't believe you are doing all this," stated Pete.

Jack shrugged, "Sometimes I can't believe it too."

Next Daniel, Sean, Sam and Janet all filed into the commissary for lunch. Sean seemed to fit right in with the others for they were all around the same age and shared many of the same interest.

Sean spotted Pete sitting with his father and exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it."

Daniel looked over, "Who is that blind man with Jack?"

"Pete Thornton," Sean replied. "He's my father's old boss."

Daniel asked, "Really?" He grinned to himself for he had not told anyone what he had discovered about Jack. "Excuse me while I go and introduce myself."

Jack watched as Daniel started to come right towards them. His mouth dropped for it was his worst nightmare unfolding. Daniel would get to speak to Pete Thornton and Daniel had a way of getting things out of people. Oh no, that wasn't good.

Daniel approached the table and smiled, "Jack."

"Daniel," he miffed.

Daniel asked, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

Jack shot him a dirty look in annoyance.

Pete looked up in Daniel's direction, "I'm Pete." He then held out a hand.

"Daniel Jackson," he shook his hand. He then took a seat next to Jack who simply glared at him most annoyed. "So, you're Jack's old employer?"

Pete nodded, "I am. This place is just so amazing. What do you do here, Mr. Jackson?"

"It's Dr. Jackson," he corrected. "I'm an archeologist and linguist. I speak over twenty-eight languages and I decipher ancient text of alien origin. So, what did Jack do when he worked for you?"

Pete gasped amazed, "You must be a genius, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel could have cared less about going into his own record for he wanted about Jack's past; he shrugged, "No more than most of the people who work here. So tell me about what Jack did when he worked for you."

Pete informed, "He was a jack-of-all-trades." He purposely used the pun.

Jack placed his forehead in the palm of his hand and simply wanted the day to end. Daniel was like a bloodhound on a trail and Pete was the trail that would lead to him.

"Daniel," started Jack. "Don't you have something to do?"

"I'm on lunch," he smirked. "So, what firm did you and Jack work for?"

"I was the deputy director of the DXS or Department of External Services and the Phoenix Foundation," he replied. "I'm retired from both now."

"The Phoenix Foundation," Daniel asked for the name had peaked his interest. "Did Jack work for them?"

Jack threw Daniel an annoyed look, "Go away, Daniel."

Pete smiled, "I guess you will have to ask, Mac…I mean Jack that."

Daniel had figured Jack worked for a well-known CIA front and was called "Mac." He smiled at his friend and asked, "'Mac?'"

"Go away, Daniel." repeated Jack.

"'Mac' is a nickname?" assumed Daniel with no intentions of going anywhere. "What does that stand for?"

Pete clamed up and said nothing.

Jack asked, "Don't you have someone else to pester for a while?"

"No, actually I don't," Daniel admitted. He then looked at Jack and reminded him, "I'm still waiting to meet that man in that photo you showed me."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Please go away, Daniel."

"We're not done yet," Daniel informed and then went to get his lunch.

Pete suggested, "He sounded like someone I used to know."

Jack wondered, "Who?"

"You," he smiled to himself at the old memory.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Janet, Sam and Daniel had all gathered in Daniel's lab for a private meeting. They knew something was up. They knew there weren't being told something about Jack and his son but Sam and Janet had no idea what that something was. Daniel knew the secret but had no idea what was Jack's real name.

Janet sipped her coffee and simply stated, "Colonel O'Neill is hiding something from us."

"I get that feeling too," admitted Sam. "And I think Sean knows what it is."

"Sean knows what it is," agreed Daniel. He then added, "I do know some of what he is keeping from us. But I don't know the whole story."

Sam asked, "What did he tell you, Daniel?" She figured if Jack was going to confide in anyone it would be Daniel.

Daniel paused and debated what to say, "Jack was placed in the witness relocation protection program."

Sam and Janet both traded glances.

Janet stated, "When someone goes into that program they are given a new identity."

"Right," Daniel nodded.

Janet cocked her head, "Are you saying Jack O'Neill is not his real name?"

"Yeah," he confessed.

Janet huffed, "Well, what is his real name?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Sean knows it. Pete Thornton knows it and I am assuming General Hammond now knows since he brought Pete Thornton to the SGC. Jack told me that this guy named Murdoc is a professional assassin. He worked for a group of assassins known as the Trust. Now, I did a little research online and did find this Trust in FBI public record. They are called, and I kid you not…Homicide International Trust or HIT. Murdoc left the Trust after he had a falling out with them. So they put a hit on Murdoc's sister in retaliation. Murdoc found Jack who helped his stop that attempt on the sister's life. Then Sean found Jack and they went on a yearlong road trip across the country together. During that time the Trust put another hit on Murdoc's sister and when Murdoc couldn't find Jack to help him, he thought Jack was purposely avoiding him and let his sister die. He's had a vendetta ever since and wants to now kill Sean as retaliation."

Sam sat simply shocked at the revelation.

Janet cocked her head to the side, "Let me get this straight. Colonel O'Neill helped an assassin save the sister's life and then when he wasn't able to help save the sister's life after a second assassin came after her, this guy Murdoc blamed Colonel O'Neill and now wants to kill his only surviving son."

"Yup," Daniel nodded.

"So why isn't Sean in the witness relocation program?" asked Janet confused.

"The program isn't for everyone," he shrugged. "You have to be a witness and have states evidence. I suppose just being a pawn in some sick assassin's game isn't enough. So, Sean has been constantly traveling to avoid Murdoc."

"Wow," Sam gulped. "This Murdoc…Tore them apart. What did Colonel O'Neill do before he went into the witness protection program?"

"I found out he worked for the Phoenix Foundation," replied Daniel.

"Never heard of them," admitted Sam.

"I have," informed Janet, "It's a known CIA front."

"Colonel O'Neill was a spy?" asked Sam unbelieving.

Daniel shook his head, "No, I don't think that's what he did for them. Notice how Sean keeps telling him he's terrible at lying. If he was good at it, he would have made a great spy. He was some sort of field agent but what he did I'm not too sure."

Sam simply shook her head in dismay, "Just when you think you know someone. You find out you don't know them at all."

"Sam," Daniel sympathized. "He couldn't tell us anything. And for him it was a long time ago…Before he had Charlie. I think he just wanted to forget it and move on. He met Murdoc when Murdoc tried to kill Pete Thornton, that sweet old man we meet today. How many people would help that same assassin save his sister from another assassin? Not many people would do that. To be honest, I didn't think Jack would help an enemy…Did you?"

Sam agreed, "Not unless he had too."

"He didn't have to help Murdoc," Daniel assured.

Sam admitted, "Sean said the Colonel had changed. He says he's more miserable now. He used to be happier."

Daniel sighed, "I can understand why. He lost everything…Including his name. He lost his youngest son and he can't see his oldest son. He lost his old life; his wife divorced him after Charlie died. He tried to start over and lost his family. Who wouldn't be miserable?" Daniel then added, "But you know something…Since Sean and Pete have come here to see him…He's not so miserable anymore. He's worried about Murdoc finding them and I can understand that. But he's a bit happier."

Janet nodded, "I noticed that when he dropped Sean off for his physical. Sean mentioned that he thought I was a 'pretty little red head' and then saw me as he walked into the infirmary for his physical. I wasn't very happy at that remark but Colonel O'Neill…He didn't reprimand him like he would any grunt. He just smiled and told me to make sure that Sean got all his shots. He then walked away grinning from ear-to-ear."

Sam asked amused, "Did Sean get all his shots?"

"Every one of them," Janet smirked.

Sam confessed, "Now I am going to have this nagging desire to find out what his real name is. And I know we shouldn't know that information. That would be highly classified."

"His nickname was 'Mac.'" informed Daniel.

"Mac?" asked Janet bewildered. "What does that stand for?"

"I have no idea," Daniel confessed.

**Meanwhile**

Jack escorted Pete Thornton around the SGC. He brought him to Carter's lab looking for an object to help Pete see the gate. Sam had a 3-D model of the gate in her office and Jack figured Pete could feel the model with his fingers to get an idea of what the gate looked like.

"It's in here," he told him.

"You don't have to do all this, Mac." replied Pete holding his arm and walking with the white cane.

Jack led him to a stool and helped him take a seat, "Just sit here, Pete. Carter has to have it around here someplace." Jack started looking around through shelves of items that she had stored in her office. He then looked up and found the model sitting on the top shelf collecting dust. He picked the model up and blew off the dust. "Found it," he cheered.

Sam had returned to her office but stopped at the doorway and looked in as Jack had blown the dust off an old model of the gate. He swished the dust out of his face and brought the model to Pete sitting at the table on her stool. He placed the model before him.

"Here Pete," he started. "This will help you see the gate. I'm going to guide your hand to the model." Jack gently picked up Pete's hand and placed it on the model before him.

Pete grew excited, "I can visualize it in my mind, Mac." He chuckled, "It's a perfect circle. I can feel the chevrons you were telling me about. This is amazing."

"It has a stone outer shell and is gray in color," informed Jack.

"How does it work, Mac?" asked Pete.

"The gate is an Einstein-Rosen bridge device. It creates a wormhole, a tunnel through the fabric of space and time to connect to another gate that is located on another planet. It uses the Schwarzschild metric for which is an eternal black hole. It relies on dark matter with a negative energy density to stabilize the wormhole and thus creating a manageable portal from the gate here to the gate that receives it," explained Jack.

Sam stood behind him and her mouth dropped. She didn't say a word but cross her arms rather annoyed.

Pete held up a hand, "Slow down there, Mac. You lost me on some of that."

"It creates a bridge from one gate to another," he explained in simple terms.

"That part I got," laughed Pete. "Boy Mac, they must love having you and that big brain of yours here. Are you in charge of all the science departments in this place?"

He shook his head, "Nope…Carter is."

"What do you do, Mac?" asked Pete.

"I'm her commanding officer," he reported. "I do field work."

"Oh, kind of like when you worked for me?" he asked.

"Not exactly," he admitted. "When I worked for you I had more flexibility. Here I have to follow regulations and orders."

Pete chuckled, "I can't see you following orders, Mac. You've always been more freestyle."

"You can't be freestyle in the military, Pete." he replied. "I have to follow rules, regulations, commands and I'm responsible for my team. If anything were to happen to them it's my fault. I can't just go off half-cocked and start…" he looked for the word.

"MacGyverising things?" asked Pete grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that." He happened to have glanced over and found Sam leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and looking at him."Carter," he gulped. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she replied. "Exactly what is 'MacGyverising'?" She was still reeling as to the revelation that Jack understood far more science than she was led to believe.

Pete asked, "Is Major Carter here, Mac?"

He replied, "Yeah, she is."

"I would like to speak to her," he informed. "Alone," he added.

Jack gulped, "Alone?"

"Please," Pete requested.

"Okay," he squeaked and turned to face Sam who stood looking rather peeved at him. He wasn't sure if he should leave Pete alone with her for Pete seemed to be slipping with age and already nearly stated his real name a few times. He started walk away slowly and paused before Sam. He searched for what to say, "I'll leave you two alone."

Sam smiled back, "That would be a good idea…Mac."

Jack reminded her, "I'm still your CO, Carter."

She asked, "Tell me…Did Sean learn all those little life hacks from you?"

He confessed, "Kind of."

"So," she puckered in thought, "you could have helped me fix that sensor long ago."

"Um," he pondered what to say. "I might have been able too. Sean is more up to snuff with the computers than I am," he admitted.

She squinted at him and asked, "Just who the hell are you?" She lost all self-control and just wanted to know the truth.

He looked back at Pete who sat with his head cocked to the side as he listened to their conversation. He replied, "I'm sure Pete can tell you." He then left the lab and started to walk back down the hall hoping Sam wouldn't hate him for keeping so much from her.

Sam walked into her lab still rather upset and pulled another stool up next to Pete. She smiled at the old man and gently touched his hand.

"You wanted to speak to me, Mr. Thornton?" she asked.

"I do," he nodded. "Sean told me a lot about you, Major."

"Sean is a wonderful man," she agreed, "and apparently far more truthful than his father."

Pete shook his head, "Don't blame Mac. He was doing what he had to. He had to protect his family and friends. Murdoc is no ordinary assassin. He's very dangerous."

Sam asked, "You wanted to tell me that Murdoc is dangerous?"

"No," he shook his head. "I wanted to speak to you about, Mac. He thinks very highly of you. You mean a lot to him."

Sam doubtfully replied, "So much so that he couldn't even tell me his real name? I still don't know what his real name is. I may never know what his real name is."

"It's MacGyver," informed Pete. "His name is Angus MacGyver."

Sam asked, "So, 'MacGyverise' is a takeoff of his last name?" She then asked in after thought, "His first name is Angus?"

Pete added, "He hates it."

"Sean's middle name is Angus," she remarked. "He was named after his father."

"Yes he was," agreed Pete. "Sean reminds me of what Mac used to be like when he worked for me. That's the type of man Mac really is deep down inside."

"I know what type of man the Colonel is," she admitted. "He's a brilliant man who isn't afraid to sacrifice for others around him. I never knew he considered himself responsible for Daniel and Teal'c off world. Naturally he is responsible for all those under his command but Daniel and Teal'c are not under his command…Only me."

Pete asked, "You like him?"

"Of course I like him," she replied. "He's a wonderful friend."

Pete corrected, "You like more than as a friend though. Sean told me so."

"Honestly," she confessed. "I'm not sure who I like more…Sean or his father. I adore Sean. He's handsome, smart and witty. He's friendly, funny and very likeable. The Colonel has a lot of the same qualities but…"

"But what?' asked Pete.

"He's sixteen years older than me and he's my commanding officer," she admitted. "Sean on the other hand is just five years younger than me and not my commanding officer. I like them both."

"That is a tough situation," Pete agreed. "But does Sean feel the same way about you?"

"I don't think he does," she admitted. "I think he has a thing for Janet to be honest."

"The red head he keeps telling me about?" asked Pete.

"Yup," she admitted. "If Sean were to marry Janet…That would drive the Colonel absolutely crazy." she laughed.

Pete wondered, "Do you think Mac has feelings for you?"

She pondered, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Pete nodded, "I suppose I should have a chat with him then."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning arrived and Jack went to Pete's room to escort him to breakfast. He knocked on the door but got no reply. "Pete," Jack called out. Still he got no reply. He opened the door and stuck his head inside the darkened room, "Pete?" he called once more. Jack reached over flipped the switch on the wall to light the room. He stood in the doorway and instantly knew something wasn't right.

Pete lay in the bed not moving. Jack walked over to investigate. He touched Pete's shoulder, "Pete?" he asked once more. Upon looking at Pete's face he noticed the skin had lost all color. He felt for a pulse and found none. Pete had passed away in his sleep during the night. Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his deceased friend. "I'm glad I got a chance to see you again, Pete." He spoke softly, "I didn't know you had so little time left." He then pulled the covers over Pete's head in respect and went to the intercom system to alert the facility there had been a death.

The guards came and removed the body and brought Pete for an autopsy in the base morgue. Jack figured Pete had been ill and knew he didn't have much time left and he was right. Pete died of a massive heart attack in his sleep.

Jack now sat behind his desk in his office doing nothing after the morning discovery. He was sad and yet thankful he got to see Pete one more time. Sam came to his office to see how he was doing. She stood in the doorway and called out.

"Knock, knock," she softly spoke.

Jack looked up and gave a somber smile, "Carter."

"Can I come in?" she asked. She was concerned for him for not only did he lose his old friend but he also found the body.

"Have a seat," he motioned.

She closed the door behind her and took a seat across from him at his desk. She sighed, "Rough day."

He nodded, "Rough day."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know Pete long but he was just a sweetheart to me."

Jack informed, "Pete liked you. He was going to have a talk with me this morning. I can imagine about what."

"What?" she had an idea as to the subject of Pete's talk.

"You," he admitted. "Pete thought we should be…You know…"

"Ah," she nodded. "But there is an age difference between us and you are my CO."

"My real birthday is January twenty-third. I'm actually a year older than what my ID says."

"You're seventeen years older than me?" she asked.

"Sixteen, seventeen…What's it matter?" he shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't," she admitted. "So, Sean was right about your birthday and age all along. His math wasn't off."

"Nope," he agreed. "Sam was right on the ball with that. I would get birthday cards from him on my real birthday from all over the globe. I could never send him one because I never knew where he was going to be next. If we should be planning a party for anyone, it should be Sam…His birthday is in December."

"I'll keep that in mind," she chuckled. "So, what are you going to do?"

He shrugged, "About what?"

"Pete's final arrangements," she reminded. "His funeral will not be on the base."

"I'm going to his funeral," insisted Jack.

"But that would be a prime opportunity for Murdoc to find you," she warned.

"I'm tired of Murdoc and his crap, Carter." he huffed. "Pete's funeral will be the perfect time to flush him out. Murdoc still thinks I'm just like Sam. That I will roll over and play dead." He lifted a finger, "Thanks to the Goa'uld…I don't believe that anymore."

"You're gonna confront him?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I'm gonna kill him."

Sam asked, "Do you think Pete would want that? Think about him. I don't think Pete would want you to be revengeful. He got a chance to see you and spend time with you before he died, sir. He was thankful for that. He died happy and content knowing you were okay and back with your son."

"And if I give Murdoc the chance he will kill Sam and take that away from me," Jack rebutted.

"We cannot just set up a sniper someplace and kill this guy," she countered. "This isn't a war. You have to use the proper channels to get him."

"You don't know Murdoc," he countered. "Killing him is our best option."

"And use Pete's funeral to do it?" she asked concerned. "Sir, maybe Jack O'Neill would do that but I don't think MacGyver would."

"I'm not MacGyver anymore," he replied.

"I think he's in there someplace," she countered.

He rolled his eyes, "You're beginning to sound like Daniel."

"When it comes to this kind of thing has he ever been wrong?" she asked knowing the answer for Daniel was the moral compass of SG-1.

Jack sighed, "No…But Murdoc you don't just capture. He uses explosive to blow things up. And a funeral is right up his alley."

"And we will be there to stop him," she assured.

"If you get involved with this, Carter…Murdoc will target you too," Jack warned.

"I'm aware of the risk, sir." she informed.

"But I don't want you to have to take an unnecessary risk," he countered.

"I'm willing to risk my life to help you and Sean," she flatly told him. "And so is the rest of SG-1. Just asked anyone of us…We're not turning away."

Jack asked, "Carter…I know you, Daniel and Teal'c will go through hell and high water to help me and Sam. What I can't figure out is why. Well, Teal'c I can understand because he's that the kind of Jaffa. Daniel…Well, he's Daniel. He does stupid things all the time. But why you? Why risk life and limb like this?"

She shrugged, "Because I'm 'Carter.'"

"Are you in love with my son?" he flatly asked.

"I adore Sean but I am not in love with him," she assured. "You don't have to worry; I am not going to steal him away from you."

He stated, "If something happens to me…I want you to be with him."

"Why?" she asked concerned.

"He will take care of you," he informed.

Sam rebutted, "I can take care of myself, sir."

Jack informed annoyed, "Sam has a thing for Frasier too."

"I know," she smiled. "He told me. And Janet likes him."

"Oh dear god," he muttered. He shivered as he sat behind his desk.

"What?" she asked wondering why he was so upset.

He suggested, "If Frasier marries my son she will become my daughter-in-law. Do you know what kind of a nightmare that will be?"

Sam grinned, "I can imagine." Janet had confided in Sam that she liked Sean but was not interested in him romantically. She kept that information to herself.

Jack shook in thought, "I'll be in the old folks' home and Frasier will be shoving needles in my behind."

"What makes you think I am going to let you end up in an old folks' home?" she asked. "I'm seventeen years younger than you. When you retire you can stay home and Janet could come to the house and stick needles in your behind." Sam replied with a straight face.

He asked, "What did Pete say to you?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"You know he was bound and determined to fix us up before he passed," he informed.

She nodded, "I know."

"And you're okay with that?" he wondered.

"Pete was a sweet old man," she smiled in memory. "And I can't see us hiding from Murdoc for rest of our lives. It's not fair to Sean; it not fair to you and it's not fair to everyone around you. This thing with Murdoc ends."

Jack warned, "You're getting into something you can't back out of, Carter."

"I know," she agreed.

**Later**

General Hammond had SG-1 come to the briefing room for a meeting. He also invited Sean and Janet to attend the meeting as well. Hammond sat at the head of the table and Jack sat to his right. Before Hammond was the files Walter had gathered earlier. He had them face down so no one could read the name.

Jack asked, "You're gonna tell them?"

Hammond replied, "I have to, Colonel. SG-1's next mission will be to stop Murdoc."

Jack gave a heavy sigh and simply shook his head.

Daniel perked up, "Our mission will be to stop Murdoc?"

"It is," agreed Hammond. "We believe Murdoc will attend Mr. Thornton's funeral. We will use that opportunity to stop him."

Daniel agreed, "Okay….How do we do that?"

Jack suggested, "Maybe drop a nuke on his head?"

Sean asked, "Do you really think that would kill him, Dad?"

"No, Murdoc is like a cockroach…He would crawl out of the rubble and keep on going."

Teal'c sat and wondered exactly what was going on and who this Murdoc character was. Teal'c had been a bit out of the loop but knew something was up.

Janet suggested, "I think we should bring Teal'c up to speed on what is going on, General."

"I will be bringing everybody up to speed, Major." he assured her. He stood up and opened another file folder that was generated by the SGC. Inside was a stack of reports with Jack's picture. "Classified" was stamped in bold red letters across each document. He handed each a document to read.

There before Jack was his current photo and two names listed beneath: "Angus MacGyver/Jonathan O'Neill." On one side of the paper listed MacGyver's bio and the other Jack O'Neill's.

Teal'c took the paper and looked at it curiously and then looked at his friend.

Jack explained, "Years ago, T…I went into a special program designed to protect witnesses to crimes. It's run by the FBI. They gave me a new identity and a new life to protect me from a group of international assassins. What you are looking at is my bio for my real name and the name the FBI gave me."

"You are not ColonelO'Neill?" asked the Jaffa concerned.

Hammond informed, "It's it legal name now. He forced to change it a long time ago, Teal'c. His name used to be Angus MacGyver."

Sam gasped, "You won the Western Tech physics barricade contest?" She looked over at him rather annoyed, "Do you realize I couldn't win that contest?"

"It was in seventy-three," he rebutted. "Long before things got complicated."

Daniel asked bewildered, "You were a race car driver?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?" he wondered. Of all things, to be a race car driver was not anything Daniel would have come up with in his wildest imagination.

"It was fun," he shrugged.

Teal'c wondered, "'Hell-fire?'"

Jack replied, "I was a firefighter on an oil rig for a time."

Janet went over the list and nodded, "I think the one thing on this list of old jobs that I never would have guessed you did beside drive a cab was drive a race car."

"It was fun," he insisted. "Until I crashed…"

Janet read down the list, "The Phoenix Foundation has been exposed as a CIA front."

Jack rebutted, "I didn't know at the time."

Janet wondered, "What did the CIA have you do? Spy on the old USSR?"

He shook his head, "No…I did other things."

"Such as?"

He pondered what to say and eventually came to a single conclusion, "I usually blew things up."

Daniel added casually, "Kind of like what you do now."

Jack pondered, "Kind of but I did it with household chemicals and not C-4."

Sean chimed in, "My father can make a bomb out of a potato is he needed too."

Daniel agreed, "Now, that I believe." He looked at Jack and asked, "Really? A race car driver!"

"It was fun," he shrugged again.

Hammond then passed out another round of paper but this time the packet contained a map. He began, "This is the funeral plans and a map of the area. We expect Murdoc to be there even with a heavy police presence. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will be seated near the front of the funeral. This is to attract Murdoc. I will be escorting Dr. Frasier. We will be armed. Teal'c, Sean and Dr. Jackson will be in plain clothes and station around the area outside. You will be looking for anything odd and any signs of explosives. Murdoc is noted for taking pictures of his target right before he kills them. He will be holding a camera with a large telephoto lens. There will be press there as well."

Jack added, "Murdoc will not be standing with the press. He will be further back. The press will be too close to the explosives for Murdoc to blend in with them. He was also noted for wearing disguises."

Daniel asked, "So we look for a guy in a disguise standing far away with a camera with a telephoto lens?"

Jack nodded, "He won't be all that hard to spot."

"How so?" asked Daniel.

Jack admitted, "His disguises are kind of…Bad."

Daniel clarified, "We look for a guy standing far away wearing a bad disguise and holding a camera with a telephoto lens?"

Jack agreed, "That's the mission."

Daniel asked, "A master assassin who wears bad disguises?"

"He thinks they are good," he shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pete's funeral was in his home state of California. Everyone came to the funeral including some people that Jack had not seen in a very long time. One such friend was Jack Dalton.

Jack Dalton was much older looking now with gray hair. He was still rather chubby and round and sported a mustache. He also never lost his old habits of get rich quick schemes and falling in love with every pretty woman he met. Dalton stood in a gray suit and tie to pay his last respects to Pete. He never thought in a million years he would see his old friend MacGyver again.

Jack had enough of hiding. He wasn't going to hide anymore. He could have gone to the funeral wearing a black suit and a fedora style hat and scarf. Instead he wore his officer's dress uniform, visor cap and a pair of sunglasses. He stood out for all to see. Sam stood by him in uniform as well. They were both carrying concealed side arms and Sam acted as a bodyguard for Jack much to his dismay.

Dalton looked over and couldn't believe his eyes. He walked over to Jack and Sam as they arrived at the large brick church to pay their final respects to Pete.

"Mac?" asked Dalton.

He smiled, "Jack."

"It is you," he gasped. He then looked at Sam and smiled ever so sheepishly, "Name's Dalton. Jack Dalton."

"Forget it, Jack." his friend warned.

Dalton looked back at Mac with a gleam in his eye, "I never thought I would see you again. Wow, you look good. You're in the military now?" His eyes settled on the name badge. "O'Neill," he read off.

Jack nodded, "That's my name now. Jack Dalton meet Major Carter."

He smiled, "Pleasure." Sam simply took Dalton's breath away. She was much taller, looked good in uniform and was a blonde. He thought he had found heaven.

"It's nice to meet you," replied Sam unsure why he was grinning at her in such a funny way.

Jack decided to save Sam from any future embarrassment and told Dalton, "Jack…She's with me. Don't even think about it."

Dalton sighed, "A guy can dream can't he?" He then wrapped his arms around Jack and gave him a big hug. "I missed ya, Mac. I'm so glad you're back."

Jack patted his friend on the back, "Me too." He informed Sam, "This is the man I drove cab for when he broke his leg."

"Oh," she smiled pleasantly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dalton informed Jack, "She is pretty."

"Thanks," he nodded wishing Dalton would shut up.

"Mac's my best friend," Dalton claimed. His claim was true for to Dalton, his old friend MacGyver was his best friend. But Jack was not MacGyver anymore.

Jack informed, "It's 'Jack' now."

Dalton asked, "You're name is Jack now?"

Jack nodded.

"My first name is Jack," he reminded.

Jack nodded, "I know."

"We're both Jack now?" he asked surprised.

Jack nodded, "Yeah…We are."

Sam smiled amused and looked at Jack wondering just what other oddballs he had as friends.

Jack looked up and spotted an old acquaintance coming right for him looking rather surprised. She was tall and had black hair and looked of Asian descent. She was dressed in a black dress and coat. Oh no, it was Penny Parker, thief extraordinaire.

"Mac?" she asked most surprised.

"Parker?" he asked shocked and then placed his hands in his pockets.

She huffed, "We're on last name bases now, Mac?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry for your loss." She then kissed his cheek, "If you need anything…"

"I'm fine," he replied and held his breath while keeping his hands in his pockets to ensure she didn't steal anything or place stolen goods on him.

She stood back and gently went over his uniform, "My, you're in the military now. O'Neill?" She started to fiddle with his name badge and ribbons.

Sam grew most irritated and interrupted, "Excuse me…Miss. But what you are doing is highly impropriate."

Penny asked, "Is she your bodyguard today? You and I used to have such fun together."

"I don't remember it being that much fun," retorted Jack. "Matter of fact I seem to recall you getting me into a lot of trouble. So, if you could excuse us…"

"Oh come now, Mac." She found his hand firmly in his pocket. She was caught trying to sneak her hand into his pocket once more.

He smiled at her as he caught her, "Parker?"

She asked, "What? You have your hands in your pockets now?"

He nodded smirking.

"You don't trust me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nope."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Mac."

Sam grew very irritated and requested, "Can you get your hands of Colonel O'Neill, Miss Parker?"

She baulked, "And you are?"

"I'm Major Carter," she huffed. Then she added a lie to help Jack lose this trouble, "I'm his fiancée."

"You're engaged?" she asked Jack annoyed.

He quickly nodded figuring Sam just saved him from the trouble Penny Parker can cause.

"Well, you're no use to me now." She huffed and stood back. "I'm surprised you came though. I heard Murdoc has a hit out on you."

Jack snorted, "I know…I'm gonna kill him."

Penny took a step back and gasped, "Mac? That doesn't sound like you?"

Jack replied, "That's because I'm not him anymore. I'm Colonel O'Neill and when Murdoc shows up it all ends. Excuse me," he escorted Sam away from Penny and Dalton.

Penny looked at Dalton and asked, "What happened to Mac? That doesn't sound like him."

Dalton agreed, "It doesn't. He's mad…I can tell you that though." He started into towards the church and decided to keep close to his old friend in case he needed his help.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel stood on a nearby rooftop wearing jeans and a t-shirt and holding a pair of binoculars looking the crowd of people over trying to find Murdoc. He spotted a man standing in the tree line of the nearby cemetery holding a camera and wearing what appeared to be a disguise. He radioed Teal'c.

"I have a target, Teal'c. In the tree line of the cemetery." Daniel spoke.

Teal'c replied over the radio, "I see him."

Daniel watched from afar as Teal'c approached the man. He then witness Teal'c fall to the ground after he had been tased by the man. Daniel frantically got on the radio.

"Teal'c!"

Teal'c replied after a moment, "It is he."

Daniel watched as Murdoc ran right for the building Daniel was perched on. Daniel waited on the roof to surprise Murdoc. The stairway door swung open and Murdoc emerged on the roof. He was older now and had gray hair. He wore a pizza delivery jacket and old out of style fake mustache.

"Murdoc," huffed Daniel.

Murdoc held up his hand and showed him what he was holding, "Do you know what this is?"

Daniel recognized the trigger. It was a dead man's switch to a bomb. If Murdoc loosens his grip the bomb would go off. Daniel held up his hands to try and talk Murdoc down.

"Easy," assured. "I'm not a cop."

Murdoc asked, "Then why are you on the roof?"

"I'm a friend of Ja…Mac," he corrected. "I'm just keeping an eye out for him."

"Well then you get to watch him die," assured Murdoc. "As soon as his kid shows up the whole church goes up in a spectacular explosion."

"Sean won't be going to the funeral," informed Daniel.

"Exactly who are you?" asked Murdoc rather amused.

"Daniel," he informed.

Murdoc huffed, "So, tell me Daniel…What it is to you? If you are not a cop then why are you here?"

"I told you," he remained calm, "to help out my friend."

"I see he is a Colonel in the Air Force now," stated Murdoc. "That's an excellent cover. I never would have thought of looking for him there."

"Why are you so hell bent on killing him?" asked Daniel.

"He let my sister die," he huffed annoyed.

"He didn't let her die. He didn't know she was in trouble. He helped her once before. Why would turn his back a second time?" asked Daniel.

"Because his son's life was worth more than my sister's," he assumed.

"No," Daniel disagreed. "He wouldn't have done that. He would have helped if he knew. How could he have known she was in trouble when he's on a cross country roundtrip with his son?"

"I called the Phoenix Foundation a number of times…" started Murdoc.

"He had left them and so did Pete," informed Daniel. "He didn't even know they were a CIA front at the time. You think the CIA would care? They wouldn't. It was Jack who helped you and not them. If you are going to be pissed at anyone it should that CIA front."

"Is 'Jack' the name he uses now?" asked Murdoc.

Daniel waved an arm, "Yeah…It is. Blowing up that church with everyone inside isn't going to bring your sister back. It's not going undo the past. Do you think your sister would approve of doing this in her name? Jack told me about her. He said he liked her and she was a wonderful and sweet lady. She was shocked to find out what you did for a living. How is blowing up a church full of innocent people going to avenge her death? It doesn't avenge her…It smears her memory."

Murdoc assumed, "MacGyver most have taught you well. I suppose you are his protégée. You sound just like him."

Daniel asked surprised, "Really?"

Murdoc admitted, "Hmm."

Daniel stood baffled, "I sound like Jack?"

"You seemed surprised?" Murdoc noticed.

"I am," he admitted. "But this isn't about me. This is about you, Murdoc. This Trust kills your sister and instead of turning state's evidence to take them down you blamed someone who had nothing to do with it. You could have taken out the whole trust by turning evidence against them. Instead you go on some personal vendetta and can't even target the right man. Jack had nothing to do with your sister's death. He would have helped save her if he knew she was in danger. You're going after the wrong guy. You sister was murdered and her killer is walking around free."

Murdoc informed, "I took out that assassin."

Daniel paused, "You killed the assassin who killed her?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"So, why are you pissed off at Jack?" he asked.

"Because she would be alive today is his brat didn't show up," he explained.

"You're blaming this on Sean," he clarified. "Before you thought he was ignoring you and now you are just blaming Sean. Maybe the person you really should be blaming is yourself because if you were never involved in the Trust and didn't go around killing people then she never would have been targeted to begin with."

Murdoc squinted, "How dare you place this blame on me. I am out to avenge her death and make those responsible pay."

"But Jack is not responsible," argued Daniel. "He had nothing to do with it. You are responsible for her death. You are the reason the Trust came after her twice. You are the reason she is dead. You can blame everyone on the face of the earth but deep down inside you know you are responsible."

Murdoc didn't want wish to hear it for he knew it was the truth. Daniel was the first person who ever told him the absolute truth. He didn't wish to admit he was responsible. He knew he was but wanted others to pay the price to help ease his guilt. He took a seat on the floor of the roof propping himself up against the wall. He looked at the trigger he held in his hand. All his years of searching for MacGyver, to make him pay for his sister's death, had all come down to one moment. All he had to do was lift his thumb from the trigger and MacGyver was dead. But he couldn't do it. He looked up at Daniel who stood before him simply waiting.

"All I have to do is lift my thumb and that whole building goes," admitted Murdoc. He sounded exhausted for vendettas were indeed exhausting on the body and soul.

"Then why don't you?" asked Daniel. He saw a glimmer of doubt in Murdoc's face. Perhaps, he was reaching him after all.

Murdoc pondered but didn't reply.

Daniel continued, "All you have to do is lift your thumb off that trigger and everyone in that church dies. And you can kill Jack easily. You could kill my friends that are in there. And then you spend the rest of your life hunting down Sean. You could kill him too. And after it's all done you will not have brought your sister back and will not feel any better about yourself. Because you and I both know it wouldn't matter how many you kill. It won't bring her back and you are still responsible. Think about she would want? Do you think your sister would want you to spend the rest of your life avenging her death by killing a bunch of innocent people? Or would she wasn't you to expose the Trust and what they really are to the world? You cannot avenge her death without addressing your guilt first."

Murdoc looked up at him, "You really are a pain in the ass."

Daniel sighed, "I can be."

He wondered, "How does MacGyver put up with you?"

"It's complicated," Daniel replied.

Teal'c arrived on the roof and Daniel held up his hand, "Don't come any closer, Teal'c. Murdoc has planted a bomb in the church and it's on a hair trigger."

Teal'c gave a nod and slowly backed away. He quickly started back down the stairs and headed to the church to warn Jack.

Daniel went over to Murdoc's side and sat down beside him. He continued to talk, "That's a pretty heavy weight you have there in your hand."

Murdoc replied, "It's remarkably light. The weight is up here," he pointed towards his head. "I have waited for this day for years and now it's here. All I have to do is lift my thumb and then it's all over."

"It won't be over," insisted Daniel. "You will still have a dead sister and the Trust still wants you dead. The only thing you are going to do is take out the one man who can help you take down the Trust for good."

"MacGyver is too much of a Boy Scout to take out the Trust," he chuckled. "They will eat him alive."

"Don't be so sure of that," stated Daniel. "He's not MacGyver anymore. He's changed."

"How so?" asked Murdoc.

"He wants to kill you," informed Daniel.

"MacGyver wouldn't hurt a fly," he laughed.

Daniel countered, "Maybe not MacGyver but Jack would. If you want to avenge your sister's death you need to take down the Trust and stop chasing after Jack. And the only way you will take down the Trust is with his help."

"I highly doubt he would help me again," stated Murdoc.

Daniel reminded, "You both have a common enemy…The Trust. It would benefit the Trust to have you two after each other and not joining forces to bring them down. Jack can't bring down the Trust by himself or he would have done that already. Maybe it's time you both buried the hatchet and stopped trying to kill each other and take out this Trust."

Murdoc sat debating what to do. He looked at the detonator in his hand. Daniel spoke the truth. If he wanted to take out the Trust he needed MacGyver's help. But he wasn't sure if MacGyver would have it in his being to do what needed to be done to stop the Trust for it would mean war.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Teal'c ran towards the church, Sean spotted him and ran to see what had happened.

"Teal'c," hollered Sean.

Teal'c did not stop and went immediately into the church. He quickly made his way towards the front row where Jack was seated with Sam beside him. On the stage of the church was Pete's bronze colored casket. It was closed and a large portrait of Pete was sitting on a tripod beside the casket. Flowers of sympathy were laid about the area. The Father stood before the congregation as he administrated the celebration of Pete's life. He paused upon seeing Teal'c run to the front. Sean stood in the back of the church for he knew something was wrong.

Teal'c had reached Jack. He understood not to panic the people in the church and thus knelt down next to Jack and whispered into his ear.

"There is a bomb in the church," he informed.

Jack gave a nod and then rose to his feet and addressed the people as calmly as possible, "Ladies and gentleman…May I have your attention please." He could not tell them there was bomb in the church without panicking the people and thus made an excuse as to why they needed to evacuate the building. "There is a slight gas leak that has been detected in the church and just to be on the safe side, I ask you evacuate in an orderly fashion from the rear to the front." He motioned for the people in the back row to stand up and leave. He then looked at the Father, "Father, there is a gas leak and the service for Pete will have to be placed on hold for a moment. Please help these folks evacuate and wait outside for the fire department."

The father was a bit baffled but agreed, "Yes of course. It's nothing to worry about. It's just a small gas leak that will be fixed shortly." He started to usher the people outside.

General Hammond and Dr. Frasier walked over to him. Hammond stated, "There is no gas leak."

"Murdoc planted a bomb in the church," Jack admitted.

Hammond asked, "Where is Murdoc now?"

Teal'c informed, "DanielJackson is speaking with him."

"And he hasn't blown us up yet?" asked Jack surprised.

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

Dalton walked up to his friend and kept his voice low, "Don't tell me there is a gas leak. What's going on, Mac?"

"Dalton," stated Jack. "You better leave the building."

"It's Murdoc, isn't it?" he asked.

"He planted a bomb in the church," Jack told him.

"Great," he nodded. "Let's find it and you can disable it."

"I don't have the tools to do that," stated Jack.

Dalton reached into his pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife, "It's just like the one you carried. Here," he handed it to him.

"I will need more than a Swiss Army knife," he informed.

Dalton reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a roll of duct tape and held it before him.

Jack asked, "You got a roll of duct tape in your pocket?"

Dalton grinned, "I figure of you would come and you might need it."

Jack took the duct tape and the knife and smiled at his friend, "I can't believe you brought this."

Dalton shrugged, "I knew you would come."

He stood holding the knife and duct tape in his grasp. He just stared at the knife for a moment for it looked exactly like his old knife that he gave up so long ago. He lost the old knife years ago and never bothered to replace it.

Sam asked, "Sir?" She noticed he was smiling in memory.

Jack put the knife in his pants pocket and slid the roll of duct tape into his jacket pocket. He then used both hands and grabbed Dalton's cheeks and kissed him on the left side of his face.

Dalton shivered, "Don't!"

Jack assured, "I owe you one." He then looked about for where Murdoc hid the bomb.

"You can just buy me beer next time, Mac." Dalton complained wiping his face off.

Jack pointed to under the stage, "There. That's where he planted the bomb."

Hammond assured, "We will get a bomb squad in here."

"George…You get yourself, Frasier and Dalton out of here. Carter…I'm gonna need your to help in defusing the bomb."

"You sure about that?" asked Hammond.

"I know how Murdoc works," he informed. "Just get everyone else out."

"Good luck, Colonel." Hammond gently touched Jack's upper arm before leading Dalton and Janet to safety.

Jack removed his jacket and loosened his tie. He grabbed the roll of duct tape from the pocket and looked at Sam.

"I'm not a demolitions expert," she reminded him.

"I am," he assured. "Come on," he motioned for her to follow him to the crawl space under the stage. He removed the panel and looked inside. He wished he had a flashlight but didn't bring anything but his pistol. "I need a light."

Sam opened her handbag and dug out a small flashlight she carried and handed it to him, "Will this do?"

He looked at the light and her open handbag and asked, "What else you got in there?"

She dug her hand inside and pulled out a small folded tool, "I have a multi-tool."

He took the tools and smiled, "You have tools in your purse?"

"You never know when you will need it," she countered.

That moment he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her once on the lips. He forgot all being Jack O'Neill and the regulations that hung over his head for just a minute.

"Thank you," he told her cheerfully. He then turned his attention to the bomb.

Sam stood and pondered to herself, "All I needed to do is pull out a multi-tool and flashlight from my purse to get him to kiss me?"

"Carter," he hollered half under the stage.

She knelt down beside him, "Sir."

"Scoot in here. I need you to hold the light for me."

She lay on her back and wiggled herself through opening beside Jack who was working on disabling the bomb. She shined the light about and found an array of wires and a homemade bomb.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked him.

"Shine the light there," he pointed towards a group of wires.

She lay right beside him on the floor as he carefully worked with the bomb. She watched as he started to disassemble Murdoc's work. She had to admit it was most impressive. Explosives was not her field of expertise and most of the time it was Jack who had no idea what she was rigging on some alien device. But this time Jack was in his element and knew exactly what he was doing.

"Oh, slick, Murdoc." Jack miffed as he spotted the dead man's switch radio receiver. He removed the receiver from the explosives and in short time had deactivated it.

"He had the bomb wired by remote," stated Sam.

"I guess he got sick of alarm clocks," noted Jack. He finished his work using the knife, duct tape and multi-tool and in short time had neutralized the bomb.

"Demolitions really are your forte," she mentioned and looked over at him beside her.

He shrugged, "Something I was always good at."

She added, "And the Western Tech physics barricade contest was just a little science project?"

Jack smiled, "Okay…I admit it…I knew more of what you said then I let on."

"So why did you make me repeat it all the time?" she wondered.

He confessed, "I like to watch you repeat it." He handed back her multi-tool, "Here, nice little tool, Carter."

"We should go help Daniel," she stated.

He debated for a moment, "I'm sure he's driving Murdoc crazy with his…Talking."

"I'm sure he is," she agreed. "But we need to go help him."

**Moments Later**

Daniel still sat by Murdoc trying to talk him down. He looked over as Murdoc stared at the trigger he held in his hand.

"You don't have to carry that burden," stated Daniel.

Murdoc smirked, "I suppose you want me to hand it over to you?"

"Actually, I do." Daniel held out his hand.

Murdoc pondered if he should give up the trigger. He wasn't sure if he could trust Daniel. And he certainly wasn't sure if MacGyver could take down the Trust. He knew he had to do something. His choices were limited. Either he gives up the trigger and hopes that MacGyver will help him on his quest or release the trigger and be done with it all. He started to move the trigger closer to Daniel's hand for he figured blowing up a church was tacky even for him. Just as Daniel was about to take the trigger Jack erupted through the door onto the rooftop and pulled a gun and leveled it on Murdoc.

Daniel rolled his eyes for the timing couldn't have been worse. He quickly scrambled to his feet and stood before Jack, positioning himself in front of Murdoc.

"Jack," Daniel put his hand up. "Don't do this." 

"Get out of the way, Daniel."

Daniel informed, "He has the trigger to a bomb. You kill him and whole the church goes."

Jack replied, "I already disabled the bomb. Now get out of the way, Daniel."

Daniel looked back at Murdoc who didn't move. He sat wide-eyed looking down the barrel of Jack's gun. Never would he have imagined MacGyver would be ready and willing to shoot him on sight.

"Listen to me, Jack! Killing Murdoc is not the answer," he pleaded.

"Don't care, Daniel. Now get out of the way," snorted Jack.

"Think back, Jack. Think about how you felt when you lost Charlie? Do you remember the pain you felt…"

Jack sneered, "Every day, Daniel! You don't have to remind me of that."

"Yes I do," he argued. "Because if you forget that pain then you will forget who you are. You are standing here ready to shoot dead an unarmed man. How does that make you any better than the Trust? How does killing Murdoc save you? It doesn't, Jack! You simply become nothing more than a killer yourself." He motioned behind him, "Look at him, Jack. Really look at him. Look at his face. Look into his eyes. You know what I saw when I looked into his eyes? I saw you the year Charlie died."

Jack looked past Daniel at the shadow of a man sitting behind him. He certainly didn't look like the Murdoc he remembered. He was much older, his face wrinkled and his eyes glossed over from years of pain and regret. Murdoc was a shadow of his former self.

Jack argued, "He planted a bomb in a church, Daniel."

Murdoc looked up and held the trigger out for Daniel to take, "I planted two bombs in the church. One is in the basement and one is under the stage. Which one did you find, MacGyver?"

Jack admitted, "The one under the stage."

Daniel knelt down and gently took the switch from Murdoc's hand keeping his thumb on the hair trigger. He assured him, "I won't let it go off."

"I know you won't," the assassin agreed. "Now step out of the way."

"What?" asked Daniel.

"If he is going to kill me, I want to go out on my terms," he informed and then stood up. He looked at Jack and held his arms open wide. "Do it, MacGyver. Just get it over with."

Daniel had no choice but to step aside. He looked on as Jack had cocked the pistol and flipped the thumb safety to fire. He leveled the gun at Murdoc's head.

Sam, Sean and Teal'c had converged on the roof. They arrived to see Jack ready to shoot Murdoc dead. He paused as he placed his finger on the trigger. Years of running had come down to this moment and he couldn't do it. All he had to do was pull the trigger and Murdoc was nothing more than a distant memory.

"What are you waiting for, MacGyver?" asked Murdoc.

Jack glanced at Daniel standing off the side looking very disappointed. His friend was right. He was no better than an assassin and no better than the Trust. He lowered the gun, placed the hammer down gently and flipped the safety back in position. He then offered the gun to Daniel.

"Here," he held the gun out for his friend to take.

Daniel took the pistol by the grips and secured it. He looked most relived at Jack.

"Thank you," he told him.

Murdoc stood most confused, "You're not gonna shoot me?"

Jack angrily waved his hand, "No…I'm not gonna shoot you although I should. You can thank Daniel for that because if he wasn't here…I would have."

Murdoc countered, "Actually you wouldn't have because I would have blown up the church with you in it." Murdoc looked over at Daniel, "You stopped us from killing each other."

Daniel shrugged, "Small victory I guess."

Murdoc shook his head, "No, that's a huge victory." He looked at Jack, "How would you like to stop the Trust once and for all?"

Jack cocked his head, "Yeah."

Murdoc assured, "If we work together we can do just that. Neither of us will have to hide."

Jack asked unsure, "You want to work together to stop the Trust?"

Murdoc countered, "No, I wanted to kill you for letting my sister die. This is Daniel's idea."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course it's Daniel's idea. I didn't let your sister die. I didn't know they went after her again. I thought she was safe."

"Would you have helped if you knew?" he wondered.

"My son and I both would have helped you," Jack informed. "I liked your sister. She was a nice lady. To this day I can't figure out how she got you for a brother."

Murdoc made a face, "You have changed!" He started to smile, "I like the new you. You're meaner; you lost some weight and are a bit leaner. You're not afraid of guns anymore and you got this side kick with who doesn't shut up."

Jack looked at Daniel who stood most disturbed and admitted, "Yeah, he doesn't shut up."

Murdoc started to feel a weight lift off his shoulders, "You might do. MacGyver could never take down the Trust but this new you might be able to. It's Jack now, right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah…It's Jack now." A shiver ran down his spin as he realized Murdoc liked him better as Jack O'Neill.

Murdoc grinned, "I do believe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Jack's mouth dropped, "No." With Murdoc being so unpredictable he could easily well go from worst enemy to annoying friend in short time and that would be a nightmare for Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Murdoc was placed in the back of a police car and taken to a local hospital for a psychiatric evaluation. The bomb squad had removed the unexploded devices after Jack had disabled both bombs that Murdoc had planted. Pete's casket was moved to the grave where the funeral service had been completed.

Jack had gone back home. He sat down in his leather recliner in front of the lifeless TV in his living room. He removed his jacket and shoes and then loosened his tie. He sat with his feet up holding a glass of whiskey in one hand. It had been quite a day. His old nemesis was now a shadow of the man he once recalled. As he looked into Murdoc's eyes Jack saw a reflection of himself. He saw someone who had killed with no regret and at the same time a figure that was guilt ridden by personal loss.

For Jack the guilt was Charlie's death. It was his fault and he could never escape that fact for he was the one who left his service weapon accessible to his son. Jack had killed many enemy Goa'uld and Jaffa without any regret. He never thought much about it and justified his actions with the wars. Jack could have easily killed any number of Goa'uld in the name of justice and freedom. And yes, the Goa'uld did indeed enslave and kill at leisure. But Jack wondered if perhaps he was more like Murdoc than he wished to acknowledge. Murdoc had no issues killing a mark for that person was just a mark to Murdoc. To Jack, the Goa'uld were just snakes and their followers fools who deserved to die. The only difference between Murdoc and Jack O'Neill was the Goa'uld. Jack had an alien enemy that no one liked while Murdoc was a killer for hire. He took a sip from his glass as he pondered what he had become over the years.

The front door opened and he heard a voice call out, "Dad!" It was Sean.

"In here," Jack hollered.

Sean walked to the living room and found his father trying to relax in the chair. He took a seat next to him on the end of the sofa.

"Rough day," Sean stated.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." He looked over at him and suggested, "Help yourself to a drink."

"I'm good," he assured. "So, what will become of Murdoc? You're not really gonna help him take down the Trust?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know."

"You can't take them down," countered Sean. "They are too big even for you and Murdoc working together."

"You could help us," he smirked. "Kind of need a MacGyver on this one."

"I'm not MacGyver, Dad." He reminded. "That was you."

"You're more like him now than I was when I was him," Jack replied. He then pondered what he said, "If that makes any sense."

"I understand what you are saying," Sean assured. "But…I'm not sure I can fill those shoes. You had some pretty big shoes there, Dad."

"Then it's time to pass the torch on," he smiled. He then dug the pocket knife that Dalton gave him prior out of his pocket and handed it to Sean. "Here, you will need this."

Sean took the knife and smiled, "Looks just like the one I dropped on ya when we were fishing."

Jack puckered in thought, "That's right…You lost my knife! You dropped it in the water." He then reached over and took the knife back. "You better get one that floats."

Sean huffed astonished, "You just took the knife back on me!"

Jack smirked, "It's a good knife."

"But," he rebutted, "you gave it to me and then took it right back out of my hand."

"Yup," he nodded.

He complained, "You're getting senile in your old age."

"Pfft," Jack shrugged. "I earned the right to be senile."

"Cranky old coot," he accused.

Jack smiled, "I earned that right too." He then took a sip from his glass pondering what to say. "You think I'm like Murdoc?" he asked him.

"No!" Sean rebuffed the idea, "Of course not! Why would you say something like that?"

"He's right about me," admitted Jack. "I have grown meaner."

"I don't think so," he disagreed. "You're not the same man you were when I met you but you're not mean either."

"I almost shot Murdoc dead today," Jack confessed. "And the thing is…It wouldn't have bothered me one bit if I had."

Sean countered, "But you didn't and Daniel…Let's not underestimate him…He accomplished what no one else had. He talked some sense into Murdoc. He talked the man down from killing everyone. Honestly, if you decide to take down the Trust you will need him. I'll do whatever you ask me too but you will need Daniel if you are to have any chance at stopping them."

"I know," he agreed. "I just didn't want to drag everybody into this. Carter is willing to risk her life. Daniel and Teal'c will be right there too."

"And so will I," assured Sean.

Jack sat in silence for a moment and then simply stated, "Thank you."

"Welcome," his son assured.

The front door opened again and Daniel could be heard, "Jack? Sean?" He hollered out.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock?" Jack complained.

"In here," Sean called out.

Daniel made his way into the living room and spotted Jack with a drink and Sean sitting on the sofa. He sighed, "Been a heck of a day."

Jack lifted his glass, "Have a drink."

Daniel pondered, "You have any beer?"

"Fridge," stated Jack.

Daniel went to the nearby kitchen and opened the fridge, "Beer Sean?"

Sean hollered, "Yeah."

Jack asked, "Why didn't you get yourself a beer earlier?"

Sean shrugged, "Well, Daniel is here now…"

"So," rebutted Jack.

"Sitting alone with your father drinking after a funeral is kind of creepy," he admitted.

Jack threw him a look, "Creepy? What? I'm not hip anymore?"

"No one uses 'hip' nowadays, Dad." Sean retrieved the beer as Daniel walked into the room with the bottles.

Jack stuck out his bottom lip as he suddenly felt old. He stared at feet and wiggled his toes trying to figure out just when he lost his coolness. He was always cool. He was the coolest one around. But now he was the old man and Sean and Daniel were…Cool. Just when did that happen he wondered.

The door opened again and this time Sam's voice called out, "Sir?"

Jack muttered, "I really need to start locking the door."

Daniel yelled out, "We're in here, Sam."

She walked into the room still in her officer's dress and placed her handbag down on the nearby table. She spotted Jack in the chair and Daniel sitting next to Sean.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Peachy," he smirked and then asked, "Am I cool, Carter?"

"Sir?" she asked bewildered. Why was he asked such a question? Jack was never concerned about being cool before.

"Am I still cool?" he wondered.

Sean rolled his eyes in pain, "Dad…You're still cool…Kind of…" he trailed off.

She smiled at him, "You're the coolest colonel around, sir."

He pondered, "Is the term 'hip' still popular?"

She sucked in a breath and grit her teeth as she looked at Sean for some clue as to what was Jack's issue. He silently nodded for her to agree.

"Sure," she replied unsure just why Jack was concerned about being cool.

Jack wondered, "I'm not a cranky, mean, old man, am I?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

His face contoured, "Murdoc likes me."

"Murdoc is nuts," she rebutted. "Are you concerned about what he said to you? About you being meaner?"

"Well," he confessed, "when Sam said it I kind of blew it off as just him but when Murdoc said it…I began to wonder if maybe…" he tailed off in thought.

She asked, "What?"

"Maybe I was becoming more like him," Jack admitted concerned.

Sam assured, "Sir, you are nothing like Murdoc."

Daniel joined in, "Jack, Murdoc is screwed up in the head. You're nothing like him. Whatever he said…It doesn't mean a thing."

Jack took another sip of whiskey and licked his lips, "Here's the thing, campers. If I am going to take down the Trust…I need to be just like Murdoc."

Daniel assured, "You're not a killer, Jack."

"Yes I am, Daniel." he disagreed. "I have killed countless Jaffa and Goa'uld. I have killed humans on and off this planet. There really isn't any difference between me and Murdoc."

Daniel shook his head, "You did what you had too. You were forced to do those things. Murdoc is a hired killer. He did it for the money, Jack."

"I'm paid to do this, Daniel." Jack reminded him. "I wear a uniform and Murdoc wears cheesy disguises. No difference!"

Daniel argued, "Jack now is not the time to be having a morale meltdown. You have to stop this Trust."

Jack sat in silence for a moment debating what to say. He concluded, "Taking out the Trust will be like going up against a bunch Goa'uld System Lords. I can't do that with MacGyver hanging over my head."

"Then let go of MacGyver, Jack! You can't be who you once were. You need to be who you are now."

Sean suggested, "I will be MacGyver."

Jack held up a hand, "Sam…You don't have to do the things I used to do. You don't have to follow in my footsteps…"

"No," Sean rebutted. "I will be MacGyver to lure the Trust out. I looked just like you did when you were younger. I will dye my hair brown and go by your old name. That will flush out a bunch of them."

"I can't let you do that," he argued. "That's too dangerous. Besides, you're too young to be him now. And you're shorter than me."

"I look just like you, Dad." he argued. "I can't tell you how many times I was mistaken for you over the years. This can work. I can be MacGyver and you can be Jack O'Neill."

Jack cocked his head, "You were mistaken for me?"

He confirmed, "Many times! They kept thinking I was you and I had dyed my hair and someone how I got shorter."

"Huh," he pondered the information.

Sam added, "That might work, sir. Sean can pretend to be you and lure the Trust right into a trap."

"I can say I am back working for the Phoenix Foundation," added Sean.

"I'm not letting you use yourself as bait without a backup," his father insisted.

He suggested, "I'll take Sam."

"Take Daniel," Jack rebutted. The last thing he wanted was Sam and Sean working on assignment together for his jealously peaked at the thought.

"Why does he have to take me?" he wondered.

Jack thought up an excuse and replied, "Because if the Phoenix Foundation where to hire me back and saddle me with a partner it would be a pain in the ass like you, Daniel."

"Thanks Jack," he took a swig of beer not enthused.


End file.
